The Midnight Song
by Uchiha Shira Aoryuu
Summary: Ini wajah Sasuke. "HUWAAAAAA!" "Ini bukan wajahku, ini Naruto!" Bad summary, please read and enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Jreng! Jreng!

Ahohoho~ shira kembali dengan cerita abal lagi.. (~0~)/

Kali ini sih shira agak dapet sedikit inspirasi dari parody TOP-GD, tapi ga keseluruhan. Dan alesan shira bisa bikin nih fic adaluaah…

Jreng! Jreng!

Shira besok libur seminggu karena kelas 12 ujian praktek~~ *joget Honolulu*

Ya, gak libur juga sih, cuman belajar di rumah (-_-)a

Tapi ga ada dalem kamus shira istilah belajar di rumah! Ahohoho~ (anak baik jangan ditiru, ya!)

Dan juga shira besok (hari ini ngetik) ada tes biologi, dengan soal yang jutaan kali lipat susahnya. (-_-) karena susah itu, shira pikir ga usah belajar! Mending bikin fanfic ajah! (sekali lagi, anak baik jangan ditiru, ya!)

OSH! Selamat membaca fic abal shira ini~ XD

**Disc: **Purin dan Pirimidin *ditabok sekampung* Masakishi.. Masakishi..

**Warn:** Alur kecepetan, OOC, yah pokoknya baca ajalah! kalian yg menilai, bukan shira :)

.

_The midnight song I cried out went "In reality, ever since that day, I..."_

_

* * *

_

**The Midnight Song**

**

* * *

**

Kisah ini bercerita tentang suatu hal yang biasa namun akan menjadi tidak terduga, yaitu persahabatan. Dimulai pada suatu pagi, seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah mengendarai motor kuningnya dengan santai. Baginya, hari itu adalah hari yang istimewa karena dia sudah genap berusia 18 tahun. Senyum sumringah dia tampakkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya pr yang belum dia kerjakan, dia memacu kecepatan motor kuningnya demi tiba di sekolah lebih awal.

Setibanya di sekolah, dia memakirkan motornya tepat di ujung sebelah kanan, berdampingan dengan sebuah motor _sport_ biru yang kontan membuat sebelah atas bibirnya naik 2 senti. Setelah melepas helm hitam yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga. Suasana sekolah masih terlihat lengang. Dinginnya pagi juga masih mampu menusuk-nusuk tulang dalam tubuh.

Di kelas dia segera meletakkan tasnya di bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Kelas masih kosong. Kecuali satu orang yang duduk di barisan paling belakang yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin memecah keheningan ini, namun mengingat siapa orang yang ada di barisan paling belakang itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran si pirang. Dia sedang serius membaca novel fantasi miliknya, dengan kedua kaki berada di atas meja. Bola matanya hanya tertuju ke barisan huruf-huruf dalam novel tersebut. Sesekali dia mengganti halaman menggunakan telunjuk kanannya yang berdarah karena tergores sudut kertas. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tenang. Si pirang merasa takut sendiri karena dia mulai berpikir apakah lelaki berambut biru gelap itu benar-benar dia atau sesuatu yang menyerupai dia.

"Te, teme?"

"…"

Si pirang berusaha memanggil si biru itu demi mengalahkan ketakutannya. Tapi tampaknya si biru tidak mau membantu. Hanya melirik sebentar ke arahnya lalu kembali serius ke novelnya. Si pirang terpaksa menelan ludah.

"Teme?"

"…"

Kembali si pirang memanggil namanya. Tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Membuat bulu roma si pirang berdiri. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Mengingat dia baru kemarin menonton film horror tentang hantu di sekolah. Dan lagi sekolah tempat si pirang menuntut ilmu itu memang mempunyai banyak cerita _you-know-what_. Kelas yang sekarang ia masuki ini pun terletak di pojok nan gelap dan terkenal sebagai 'tempat aneh' karena memang sering terjadi hal-hal aneh yang tak dialami oleh kelas lainnya. Kenapa ruangan itu dijadikan kelas? Karena ada satu tambahan ruangan yang membuat kelas itu akhirnya dipakai.

"Teme, kau teme, bukan?"

"Kau berisik, dobe! Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar bodoh!"

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan, sudut-sudut kemarahan terlihat jelas di kening si pirang.

"A, a, SIALAN KAU, TEME! AKU 'KAN TAKUT KAU ITU MANUSIA ATAU BUKAN!"

Si pirang berteriak dengan kencang. Air mukanya benar-benar menggambarkan kekesalan. Namun hanya dibalas dengusan kecil oleh si biru. Hampir saja dia melemparkan sebuah meja ke orang itu jika sebuah suara tidak menghentikannya.

"Woy! Pagi-pagi udah ribut! Dasar SasuNaru!" Masuklah seseorang dengan rambut cokelat dan segitiga merah di kedua pipinya ke dalam kelas. Gayanya yang acak-acakan dan suaranya yang cempreng malah membuat suasana dalam kelas itu tambah ramai.

"Kibaa, untung kau datang.." Si pirang langsung merangkul dia yang dipanggil Kiba.

"Oh, siap untuk menraktirku, Naruto?"

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau kembalikan uangku yang kau berikan ke Akamaru!"

"Hey, dia sendiri yang memakan uangmu!"

"Tapi kau 'kan yang menyuruhnya!"

"Akan kurobek mulut kalian kalau masih bicara." Akhirnya si biru membuka mulutnya. Memberikan _deathglare_ andalan ke dua insan yang sedang ribut di depan sana. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi keduanya. Mereka tahu, si biru benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu pada mereka tanpa ragu. Lebih baik mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing demi memperpanjang umur.

…**...**

Bel panjang berbunyi. Menandai bahwa sekolah untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Si pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto, tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di depan kelas. Berkumpulnya mereka sebenarnya untuk membicarakan tempat yang akan dituju dalam rangka ulang tahun si pirang. Pendapat Naruto tentang Ramen Ichiriku ditolak mentah-mentah. Menimbulkan sensasi terbelah dua bagi Naruto sendiri karena penolakan itu.

Setelah setengah jam beradu suara, akhirnya diputuskan tempat yang akan dituju. Sebuah tempat karaoke bintang 3. Memang kejam bagi Naruto, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan usul Sasuke –si rambut biru yang menawarkan _Resort_ bintang 5 dengan kolam renang dan restoran Prancis di dalamnya. Sungguh, itu mampu membunuh Naruto dalam sekejap.

Bergeraklah mereka menuju tempat parkir.

Pada saat menuruni tangga, tanpa sengaja salah satu dari rombongan tersebut, Sai, menabrak Sasuke dari belakang. Membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan novel yang sedang ia genggam. Novel berwarna hijau kehitaman itu terlempar ke arah Naruto dan mengenai kepalanya. Naruto meringis. Dia hendak mengambil novel itu dengan kasar. Sialnya, jarinya tersangkut resleting tas milik Kiba yang kebetulan berada tepat di depannya. Walau sedikit perih, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan tetap meraih novel itu kemudian melemparnya ke Sasuke. Sayangnya, buku dengan tebal 325 halaman itu tidak mengenai wajah tampannya. Tetapi ditangkap dengan manis oleh tangan kekarnya.

"_Sial! Udah tangan luka, gak kena mukanya lagi!"_ Batin Naruto, kesal.

Dia mengemut jarinya yang berdarah. Rasa perih dia rasakan ketika saliva bertemu dengan lukanya. Sasuke hanya mengamati tingkah bodoh orang di depannya itu dengan biasa. Dia masukkan novel yang didapatnya dari gudang itu ke dalam tas. Berjalan mendahului si pirang dan mengeluarkan kunci motornya dari dalam saku.

…**...**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Naruto dan rombongannya keluar dari tempat karaoke itu. Setelah saling melempar salam, masing-masing dari mereka pulang ke rumahnya. Termasuk Naruto yang kini tidak memegang uang sepeser pun karena diperas habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hiks, ibu.. aku menghabiskan uang jajanku selama seminggu. Besok aku makan apa di sekolah?" rintihnya.

Dia menggerutu sambil terus menaikkan kecepatan motor kuningnya. Jarak dari tempat itu ke rumahnya lumayan agak jauh. Dan bila dia tidak cepat sampai ke rumah, bukan hanya uang jajan yang akan hilang, tetapi surat pemecatan anak juga bisa dilayangkan.

Setelah melewati 4 persimpangan, 3 lampu merah, 6 tanjakkan, dan 5 turunan, akhirnya dia sampai di rumah. Untung saja orang tuanya memberi keringanan karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hanya cubitan kecil yang ia terima. Setelah menerima hukuman, dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Kamar dengan nuansa jingga itu mengeluarkan semerbak aroma _citrus_. Membuat Naruto jatuh terkapar di atas ranjang empuknya. Dia benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan rasa lelahnya.

…**...**

Sebuah motor _sport_ biru melesat cepat di jalan raya. Akselerasi yang dilakukan mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya menahan nafas. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam, tidak menjamin jalanan akan sepi. Dan hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi niatan Sasuke –si pengendara untuk mengurangi kecepatannya. Justru dia semakin menambah kecepatannya dan mendahului mobil-mobil dengan lihai layaknya seekor elang yang meluncur di atas langit.

Setelah masuk ke wilayah perumahan yang terbilang mewah, dia memacu motornya ke sebuah rumah besar bergaya klasik dan berhenti tepat di depan pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi. Menunggu sebentar, kemudian datang pria dengan seragam satpam yang ia kenakan membukakan pagar. Sasuke langsung menjalankan motornya masuk ke dalam garasi yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Di dalam rumah, Sasuke disambut hangat oleh beberapa pelayannya yang langsung menawari berbagai hal. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan mengangkat tangannya guna memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak membutuhkannya. Dia langsung melesat ke arah tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dibuka pintu kamarnya, menampakkan serangkaian kamar berwarna biru gelap lengkap dengan tv, laptop, dan _cd player_. Tak lupa dia menyalakan _ac_ yang seketika menyibakkan suasana dingin ditambah pengharum ruangan yang beraroma _mint_. Sasuke terjatuh diatas kasur empuknya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Matanya langsung terpejam dan dengkuran kecil sedikit terdengar darinya. Dia sudah tertidur lelap.

**Naruto's pov**

Kicauan burung dan sinar mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Di samping alarmku belum berbunyi, sinar matahari juga tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kamarku di pagi hari. Entah kenapa, sekarang jendela kamarku menghadap ke arah timur. Menyebabkan bias-bias matahari itu bisa masuk melalui celahnya.

"Emm.." Aku sedikit menggeliat dan membelakangi jendela agar cahaya matahari tidak mengganggu tidurku.

"_Tunggu! Sejak kapan cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke kamarku?"_ Aku bangkit, menggosok mataku dan membukanya cepat. Sungguh, ini mengejutkanku.

"Ini dimana?" Aku memperhatikan keseluruhan kamarku. Hey, suaraku..

"Hem.. Ehem! Ehem!" Kenapa? Kenapa suaraku jadi berat begini? Kamarku, kamarku jadi mewah sekali. Berbeda ribuan derajat dari kamarku selama ini. Semuanya jadi biru dan dingin.

"Ibu! Aya-" Seketika aku membeku ketika menyadari sesuatu. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencerna semua ini. Memang dasar aku ini bodoh. Padahal suara ini sudah sering kudengar, tapi kenapa lama sekali aku baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah suara..

"Sasuke?"

Aku segera berlari tanpa arah. Mencari sebuah cermin atau apa saja yang mampu memantulkan diriku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Mataku tertuju pada pintu setengah terbuka. Aku segera berlari ke arah sana masih dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap. Aku memang tidak sempat mengganti baju semalam.

"Ini kamar mandi!" Segera aku berlari ke sebuah wastafel. Setibanya disana, aku tepat mendapati wajahku yang pucat dan berantakkan. Perlahan aku menyentuh pipi, bibir, hidung, mata, dan terakhir rambut. Semua ini bukan milikku. Ini wajah Sasuke.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

…**...**

**Sasuke's pov**

Ini seperti bukan tempat tidurku. Memang empuk, namun tidak senyaman seperti saat aku tiduri di malam-malam sebelumnya. Bantalnya juga terlalu besar, gulingnya pun terlalu empuk. Apa karena semalam aku mendengar Lee bernyanyi, makanya badanku jadi tidak enak begini?

Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan bias matahari pagi di kamarku?

"_Pagi ini mendung, ya?"_ Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Dimana jendelaku?" Perlahan aku berjalan menuju tembok yang seharusnya disana terletak jendela kamarku. Belum sempat sampai tujuan, kesadaranku kini sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kamar siapa ini?" Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya cepat. Seketika aku terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Seorang wanita bercelemek merah tersenyum lembut ke arahku dengan segelas susu di tangannya..

"Selamat pagi!"

"…"

"Kenapa? Kok kayak orang bingung?"

Glek!

"Ini dimana?" Aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi pada wanita itu. Awalnya dia terlihat kaget, namun tergantikan oleh gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahahaha.. Ya tentu saja di rumahmu kan, Naruto?"

"…"

Otakku terasa kosong. Hanya ada suara wanita itu yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kata mana yang harus kucerna terlebih dahulu? Ini rumahku, atau aku ini Naruto?

"Naruto?" Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Mataku menyisiri seisi ruangan ini, mencari sesuatu yang biasa orang sebut 'cermin'.

"_Itu dia!"_ Aku berlari dan menatap pantulan jelas yang ada di sana. Aku menyentuh cermin itu perlahan. Kengerian terlihat jelas di wajahku.

"Ini bukan wajahku, ini Naruto!"

**TBC**

**Shiraland**

Gimanaa? Masih jelek ya? Ekekeke, maklum ya, shira masih belajar bikin fanfic yang bagus! :)

Repew ya~ XD

Sampai ketemu chapter depaaan~


	2. Chaper 2

Hello~ ketemu lagi di cerita shira yang abal ini XD

Ada beberapa hal yang mau shira beritahu di chapter 2 ini,

Shira lebih mengedepankan dialog

Shira harap readers bisa membedakan Sasuke dan Naruto disini

Shira mohon maap kalo alurnya bener2 kecepetan

Shira minta repew-nya *dilindes pesawat*

**Shira sedikit beri kesan humor di fanfic ini, tapi kalo ternyata gak lucu, mohon jangan di flame, ya.. Selera orang 'kan beda-beda. =)**

Selamat membaca~ (^0^)/

**Disc: **Dumbledore *dikecup dementor* huwaa! Masakishi, Masakishi.

**Warn: **OOC, alur kecepetan, author gila, dll.

**TOLONG BACA!**

**Note: Shira menggunakan nama tokoh sesuai kepribadiannya. Kalau Naruto ya berarti Naruto. Dan Kalau Sasuke ya berarti Sasuke. Walaupun tubuh mereka sedang tertukar.**

'Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda

Boku hontou wa'–"Halo! Kau siapa? Balikin tubuhku, sialan!"

_["Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu! Kau siapa? Berani sekali menukar tubuhku, brengsek!"]_

"Balikin, Naruto tipuan!"

_["Kau juga, Sasuke palsu! Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku bukan Naruto?"]_

"Tentu saja! Karena akulah Naruto yang asli! … Eh,"

"…" / _["…"]_

"Temee!" / _["Dobe!"]_

_I've come to know what's important ever since that day._

**The Midnight Song**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota itu. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Sasuke dan Naruto menyadari bahwa jiwa mereka telah tertukar. Dan keributan mereka berdua via telepon genggam beberapa jam lalu tidak membuahkan jalan keluar sama sekali.

**Flashback**

"Teme, kenapa begini? Apa aku punya utang? Atau kau punya dendam padaku?"

_["Aku emang punya dendam, tapi aku lebih milih menendangmu daripada harus bertukar badan seperti ini!"]_

"Sialan! Argh! Aku mau bertemu denganmu, SEKARANG!"

_["Gimana caranya, dobe? Aku gak tahu rumahmu ini dimana!"]_

"Minta ayahku untuk mengantarmu! Kita bertemu di taman Senju."

_["Dimana itu?"]_

"K, kau gak tahu? Memang kau tinggal dimana, sih?"

_["Berisik! Minta supirku untuk mengantarmu ke sini!"]_

"Oke! Eh, tapi teme, hari ini sekolah-"

_["Ini lebih gawat daripada bolos sekolah, dobe!"]_

"Ya, ya! Aku akan kesana."

**End Flashback**

Layaknya lalat yang terperangkap dalam taman bunga, Naruto hanya mampu membuka mulutnya –takjub melihat betapa banyaknya barang-barang mewah yang ada di kamar miliknya sendiri. Mungkin author terlalu berbaik hati karena menyebut kamar eksklusif itu sebagai kamarnya. Sebuah mimpi yang indah namun menyakitkan. Karena yang pertama, itu hanya mimpi. Dan yang kedua, itu bukan miliknya. Namun segera ia menggelengkan kepala begitu menyadari masalahnya. Dia sama sekali belum percaya diri untuk keluar dari sangkar emas itu.

Naruto menatap jam dinding berwarna putih dalam kamar itu. Pukul 9 tepat. Padahal sudah satu jam yang lalu dia mandi dan merapihkan diri. Baju-baju Sasuke banyak yang dia tidak sukai, tapi mau dibawa kemana lagi? Masa dia mau bertelanjang ria keluar sana?

Sebenarnya lagi, ada hal lain yang sedikit mengganjal baginya, jika mengingat hari ini adalah hari sekolah.

"Kenapa gak ada yang nyuruh Sasuke sekolah?" Dia bertanya sendiri pada dirinya. Sudah cukup banyak yang mengganggunya. Dari pertukaran tubuh secara tiba-tiba ini sampai bagaimana caranya mematikan _cd player_ yang baru saja ia nyalakan atas dasar penasaran. Semua itu terlalu membuat otaknya nyeri. Andai dia bisa memilih, dia ingin tidak terbangun pada pagi ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau juga sama pusingnya denganku sekarang?" Naruto merebahkan badannya di atas kasur dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya. Dia sedikit kesal ketika menyadari suatu hal.

"Sekarang rambutku jadi pantat ayam!"

Setelah puas menarik-narik rambut barunya, Naruto sedikit berteriak dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kesan pertama ia menarik kenop pintu yang terbuat dari perak itu, biasa saja. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu, dia sedikit tegang. Kemudian ia memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan yang terlihat, nafasnya tercekat. Lalu dia menuruni sebuah tangga besar dengan ukiran ombak air yang lembut pada pegangannya, dia gemetar. Dan di saat dia tiba di lantai dasar rumah, dia terjatuh –dengan tidak elit seketika.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Sasuke!" Sebaris pelayan wanita lengkap dengan pakaian mereka menyapanya serempak. Senyum cerah yang awalnya tampak segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran melihat sang tuan muda yang terjatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan?" Mereka hendak menjulurkan tangan, namun ketara sekali mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Kenapa gak ada yang bantuin? _–Gak, cuma kepeleset kok! Gak sakit, haha.."

Kepucatan melanda wajah para pelayan itu. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa insiden jatuh tadi menyebabkan pecahnya pembuluh darah pada daerah sumsum tulang belakang sehingga hubungan antar saraf sensorik dan otak tuan muda mereka menjadi terganggu. Sebuah pemikiran yang berlebihan.

Setelah bangkit dari keterjatuhannya, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal. Sadar bahwa rambutnya sekarang condong ke arah belakang, dia malah mengacak-acaknya.

"Begini, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat, apa supir disini bisa mengantarku? Bukan, bukan maksudku menyuruh kalian, tapi.. aku tidak tahu supirnya dimana dan yang mana." Raut wajah Naruto berubah polos. Sayangnya, itu bukan wajahnya, tapi wajah Sasuke yang sukses membuat pelayan-pelayan wanita itu lemas dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan author hanya bisa menangis, membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Te, tentu saja bisa, tuan. Silahkan tuan menunggu di ruang utama. Jika sudah siap, tuan akan saya beri tahu." Jawab seorang pelayan muda dengan susah payah.

"Ya, terima kasih!"

Tanpa perasaan bersalah, Naruto melangkah maju ke tempat yang dimaksud sang pelayan. Padahal berliter-liter darah sudah mengalir deras dari hidung pelayan-pelayan barusan karena ekspresi ceria lengkap dengan gemerlap-gemerlap yang entah muncul darimana itu.

…

"Naruto, hari ini sekolah, kan? Kenapa belum keluar kamar?" Seruan wanita dari luar kamar membuyarakan lamunan Sasuke. Segera ia bangkit dari kasur dan membuka pintu. Terpampanglah sesosok wanita cantik dengan tangan berlipat di depan dada. Sasuke sedikit canggung jadinya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Yang benar?" Kushina menyentuh kening anaknya. "Tapi anak muda, tampaknya kau baik-baik saja." Dia lalu mengacak-acak rambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Ibu jadi sedikit percaya. Sejak kapan bahasamu jadi seperti zaman kekaisaran?"

"A, apa? Karena aku menyegani anda- maksudku ibu." Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mungkin dengan wajah Naruto yang seperti itu, author sudah biasa.

"Haha.. baiklah, baiklah. Ibu mau pergi sebentar lagi, sore baru pulang. Kau tolong jaga rumah ya!"

Setelah mengecup kening si pirang, Kushina bergerak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit berkeringat akibat perlakuan kasih sayang tersebut. Dia hampir tidak pernah merasakan kecupan seperti itu dari seorang ibu sejak 8 tahun lalu.

"Hh.." Dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Deruman mobil membangkitkan Sasuke dari rebahannya. Segera dia berlari keluar kamar dan menyerbu pintu utama rumah itu. Dugaanya tepat, itu adalah mobil yang terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya yang asli. Kemudian keluarlah sesosok lelaki berparas tampan dari dalam mobil itu. Namun kesan mewah dan eksklusif yang menyeruak darinya, hilang seketika karena teriakan yang terlempar dari mulutnya.

"Temeee!" Si tampan langsung berlari dan menerjang lelaki lainnya yang berambut pirang. Author yang seorang fujoshi sudah siap dengan kameranya. Tapi sayangnya sayang, si pirang malah berusaha menjauhkan si tampan itu darinya.

"Dipeluk tubuh sendiri itu menjijikan, dobe!"

"Di saat begini masih bisa jaga imej?"

"Bodoh! Emangnya gak ngerasain, apa? Dan jangan bertingkah bodoh dengan tubuhku!" Sasuke ingin sekali menjitak kepala ayam itu, namun dia tidak bisa. Menyakiti diri sendiri itu menyakitkan.

"Supirmu, gimana? Apa disuruh pulang saja?"

"Hn."

"Kau yang suruh, teme!"

"Dasar bodoh! Sekarang aku bukan Sasuke, tahu!" Akhirnya jitakan itu keluar secara refleks.

"Ittai! Iya, iya, dasar tempramental!" Naruto berlari kecil menuju mobil hitam itu. Setelah mengadakan percakapan singkat, dia berlari lagi menuju Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Ibu mana?"

"Pergi. Sore baru pulang."

"Huh! Aku jadi iri padamu. Seolah ibuku itu ibumu."

"Kau mau protes? Kamar jeruk itu baunya bikin pusing, tahu!" Seru Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus ketika Sasuke menyatakan kebenaran itu.

"Sialan! Aku jadi kelihatan menyebalkan dengan sikap begitu!"

"Aku jadi kelihatan memalukan karena dobe yang ada dalam tubuhku."

"Pantat ayam nyebelin!"

"Duren cerewet!"

"Hidung besar!"

"Kumis!"

"Mesum!"

"Jorok!"

Ya ampun! Sudahlah! Author sudah bosan menunggu mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Author ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar.

"Apa maksudmu 'mesum'?"

"Hah! Aku tahu kau menyimpan banyak film biru di kamarmu, teme!"

"Huh! Aku tahu kau gak pernah bersihin kamarmu! Banyak celana dalam kotor yang sudah berhari-hari berserakkan! Kukira itu semua milik ibumu karena warnanya seperti itu!"

"Baka teme!"

"Baka dobe!"

Sudah hampir selesai? Oh baiklah, author memulai kembali pekerjaannya.

Seperti habis mendorong sebuah truk, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat lelah sekali. Mereka berdua bertukar karbon dioksida dan berebut oksigen akibat pertengkaran ini. Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam dan menyadari bahwa keributan bodoh ini malah memperparah suasana.

"Sudahlah Naruto, percuma ribut terus! Sekarang yang harus dipikirin gimana caranya kita bertukar badan lagi!" Sasuke menjatuhkan badannya diatas sofa yang empuk. Diikuti oleh Naruto yang kini berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Kalian berdua kayak habis ciuman, tahu gak!

"Berisik! Author gak guna!" / "Berisik! Author gak guna!"

Author membeku seketika. Bentakkan dari kedua tokoh utama kontan membuat author nyaris bunuh diri jika tidak dicegah oleh para staf dan _security_. Saat ini author sedang dalam masa sulit, harap jangan diganggu. Kembali pada dua insan yang tadi.

"Coba kau ingat, apa kita bertemu dengan nenek-nenek atau kakek-kakek misterius kemarin?"

"Kemarin kita langsung ke tempat karaoke, dobe. Gak ketemu siapa-siapa."

Siing-

"Ah, atau mungkin kau pipis di tempat keramat, teme, makanya dewa mengutukmu dan aku yang polos ini jadi korbannya."

"Polos apanya? Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu, dobe! Bisa-bisa otakku jadi kecil nanti!"

"Argh! Teme sialan!"

Siing-

"Mungkin kau dikutuk di ulang tahunmu yang ke-18, dobe."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin, teme!"

"Siapa tahu! Coba kau tanya orangtuamu, mungkin saja itu benar."

"Be, benar juga. Baiklah, nanti akan kutanya orangtuaku. … [Krik, krik, krik,] … Tapi teme, orangtua yang mana? Orangtuaku atau orangtuamu?"

"Hah? Ya tentu saja orang tuamu, dobe!"

"Oh.. He? YA KALAU GITU KAU YANG TANYA, TEMEE!"

Frekuensi dari suara Naruto yang menggelegar sampai menggetarkan sebagian wilayah Jepang. Sasuke dan author nyaris mati dibuatnya.

"Ck, kalau gitu kutelepon sekarang." Sasuke mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya dan memencet tombol yang ada di sana. Setelah memencet tombol '_dial', _benda berwarna jingga itu segera ia tempelkan di telinga.

Cklek- "Halo, ibu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang ulang tahunku yang ke-18 kemarin-"

_["Sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan melakukan pengisian ulang."]_

Siing-

"Gimana, teme? Ibuku bilang apa?" Naruto dengan polosnya bertanya. Sedangkan author sudah berlari menyelamatkan diri ke dapur terdekat.

"NARUTO! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI HAL INI DENGANMU?"

**TBC**

**Shiraland**

Ahahaha.. shira ga jelas banget ya bikin fic-nya. Tapi shira harap reader mau memaklumi bahwa shira emang ga normal dan eksklusif. (yang eksklusif maksa).

**GET WELL SOON, JAPAN!**

OSH! See ya next chap!

*Uchiha Shira-nii


	3. Chapter 3

Horee! Chapter 3 udah update nih~

Moga selera humor shira gak garing yak! Soalnya shira sering ketawa sendiri padahal yang lain gak ketawa. (-_-")

**Shira sedikit beri kesan humor di fanfic ini, tapi kalo ternyata gak lucu, mohon jangan di flame, ya.. Selera orang 'kan beda-beda. =)**

Selamat membaca~ (^0^)/

**Disc: **Masakishi, kan? Ahahaha! Shira bener! Good boy!

**Warn:** OOC, alur kecepetan, author gila, dll.

.

_the sun simply rises and sets_

**The Midnight Song**

Masih di tempat dan waktu yang sama, Sasuke dan Naruto terus berusaha mengungkap jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dalam batin Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sangat khawatir apakah benar orangtuanya dulu adalah sepasang dukun sakti mandraguna yang kemudian bangkrut dan kehilangan kekuatan?

"Dobe, kau bawa _handphone_-ku tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku lupa. Pakai telepon rumah saja, teme."

"Dimana?" Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Si pantat ayam yang ditanya hanya bisa celingukan mencari benda yang dimaksud.

"Aku lupa, waktu itu disini. Ah! Itu dia!" Naruto mengamit gagang telepon yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Sasuke yang menyadari letak tidak biasa itu hanya bisa _speechless_.

"Ini, tinggal ngomong aja. Udah disambungin, kok."

Sasuke menyambut todongan gagang telepon dari Naruto. Kemudian ia tempelkan benda tersebut ke telinganya, terdiam sejenak, menunggu sahutan dari seberang.

Tuut.. Tuut.. Klik!

_["Halo?"]_

"Halo, ibu, ini aku S- Naruto."

_["Ya, ada apa, nak?"]_

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa sewaktu aku dilahirkan dulu, ayah dan ibu lupa mengundang penyihir?"

"Apa?"

_["Apa?"]_

Apa?

Naruto, Kushina, bahkan author sendiri ikut terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Mengundang penyihir? Memangnya ini dongeng 'Sleeping Beauty'?

_["Maksudmu apa, Naruto? Mengundang penyihir apa?"]_

"Kau salah tidur ya, teme? Atau salah makan?"

"Ssst!" Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Naruto. "Kalau begitu, apa waktu dulu aku pernah dikutuk atau disumpah serapahi seseorang?"

_["Hem.. tidak! Ayah dan ibu menjagamu dengan baik. Kau tumbuh normal seperti anak-anak lain, kok!"]_

"Ibu yakin?"

_["Yakin. Emang kenapa, sih?"]_

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ya sudah, maaf sudah mengganggu ibu." Sasuke menyerahkan gagang telepon itu pada Naruto. Naruto menyambutnya dan meletakkan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Nggak, ya?" Tanya Naruto. Dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke.

"Terus gimana, teme? Sampai kapan kita begini?"

"Hn, aku juga gak tahu." Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya. Tampaknya persoalan ini sangat membuatnya lelah, begitupun Naruto.

"AH! Mungkin besok kita sudah bertukar lagi!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Siapa tahu, teme! Hyaa! Aku gak sabar menanti besok!" Naruto berteriak layaknya _fangirl_ yang bertemu idolanya. Membuat Sasuke sakit kepala melihat dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Dobe, jangan seperti itu. Memalukan."

"Kenapa harus malu? Tidak ada orang lain disini. Lagipula besok kita sudah normal lagi." Yakin Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur. Sepertinya dia kelaparan karena memang belum makan daritadi.

"Kalau gak kenapa-napa?"

"_Just Go Ahead!"_ Naruto berteriak dari dapur dengan sekaleng jus dalam genggamannya.

"Kita akan tetap sekolah, nih? Baiklah!" Sasuke bangkit lalu menyusul Naruto di dapur. Senyuman hangat terpampang di wajah manisnya. Author sudah biasa melihat Naruto seperti itu, dia tidak akan syok.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita masak ramen! Kebetulan aku bisa! Kau mau coba, gak?" Naruto berseru dengan bunga-bunga dan sedikit kelap-kelip di sekeliling wajahnya. Sayang berjuta sayang, itu adalah wajah Sasuke. Author terlalu tidak kuat menahan serangan bertubi-tubi ini. Author pun kembali menangis di toilet.

#

Berakhirlah acara makan siang di rumah itu. Naruto mencuci piring-piring kotor yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi dari arah meja. Memang dia tidak terlalu suka ramen, tapi ramen buatan Naruto tidak buruk juga di lidahnya.

"Apa kau sering melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, dobe?" Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Kau lihat saja tanganku." Seru Naruto dengan busa di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke memandangi telapak tangan itu secara seksama. Dia menyadari satu hal, tangan Naruto tidak semulus tangannya yang asli. Itu membuktikan secara tidak langsung bahwa Naruto dengan tubuh itu sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sedikit membuatnya.. kagum?

Ciee.. ciee.. benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Sasuke.

"Berisik, author norak."

Bentakkan Sasuke tadi kembali membuat author nyaris bunuh diri.

"Sudahlah, teme, kasihan dia." Naruto melepaskan celemek yang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Dia lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk di sana. Oh, Naruto memang baik.

"Teme, bosan nih! Jalan-jalan, yuk!"

"Hm? Kemana? Naik apa? Duit siapa?"

"Huh! Ke taman Senju, naik si kuning, duitmu." Tegas Naruto dengan cengiran yang tidak lebar karena itu adalah wajah Sasuke yang memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Selalu taman senju. Ya sudah, ayo!" Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

…

"Dobe, lamban sekali!"

"Berisik! Ini sudah ngebut, tahu!"

Keributan kembali terjadi, pembaca. Kali ini di tengah jalan raya. Untung saja author tidak ikut menumpang bareng mereka –alias ditigain. Author hanya mengamati dari angkot sebelah.

"Author bodoh! Di Jepang gak ada angkot!" Sasuke berteriak pada author. Mentang-mentang dia ada di tubuh Naruto, jadi sekarang dia pintar berteriak? Dasar menyebalkan. Ini angkot yang dikirim langsung dari Indonesia oleh para staf untuk kendaraan pribadi author.

"Teme, itu dia taman Senju! Taman itu udah dikenal banyak orang. Masa kau gak tahu?"

"Mana? Tidak. Aku belum pernah kesana." Merasa tidak tertarik, Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan, Naruto memarkirkan motornya di dekat danau. Sasuke hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti arah pergerakan Naruto.

"Teme, beli makanan, yuk! Aku lapar."

"Hah? Barusan kita makan, dobe!"

"Tapi teme, setengah panci ramen tadi kan dihabisin sama author abnormal itu!" Naruto menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan author hanya bisa memandangi danau sambil mengorek-ngorek gigi.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi jangan bersikap seperti 'Naruto' dengan tubuhku. Ini tempat umum, mengerti?" Sasuke melepaskan tarikan itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

"Osh!"

"Tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak! Itu 'kan tubuhku. Aku gak mau punya badan gembrot kayak gini!" Sasuke memamerkan perutnya sendiri yang kebetulan adalah perutnya Naruto. Membuat wajah si raven berubah sangat merah dan sedikit berasap. Seperti tomat rebus.

"Teme!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kabur. Author yang memang sedari awal sedang mendengarkan musik India, menjadi terhanyut oleh suasana. Betapa indahnya pemandangan itu. Hanya saja, Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertukar jiwa membuat author terpuruk. Akhirnya author memilih memotret sepasang lelaki yang tengah duduk di pinggir danau. Saking asyiknya, sang author lalai pada tugas dan mengabaikan SasuNaru.

…

"Hey, kenapa author ini gak ngikutin kami?" Protes Sasuke, ketika ia sudah sampai tempat si kuning –motor Naruto diparkirkan.

"Emang foto apa, sih? Lihat, dong!" Naruto menimpali dari arah belakang. Permintaan Naruto tidak bisa author penuhi, karena itu adalah privasi.

"Yaelah, pelit amat! Punya author kok begini, ya? Gak bisa diganti, apa?" Omel Naruto, memang dia itu tidak pernah bersyukur. Padahal author kali ini adalah author yang baik hati dan penyabar.

"Abaikan dia, dobe. Semakin menganggapnya ada, semakin memperpendek umur."

"He'em!" Si raven kemudian medudukkan dirinya di atas rumput tepat di pinggir danau. Diikuti oleh Sasuke. Naruto sedikit memainkan rambutnya, memelintir dan terkadang mengelusnya. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk sekaligus mencubiti pipinya yang kebetulan adalah pipi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke kesal karena aktivitas itu.

"Dobe, nanti kalau wajahku rusak, gimana?"

"Oh, ahaha.. Habis aku penasaran sama wajahmu. Pantat ayam ini juga," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. "Ternyata halus, ya? Aku kira kaku, soalnya melawan gravitasi." Cengirnya.

"Hn,"

"Teme, ceritain tentang keluargamu, dong! Biar nanti gak kaku kalau ketemu."

"Keluargaku jarang ada di rumah."

"Ya udah ceritain aja!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ayahku orangnya disiplin, realistis, dan jarang tertawa. Kalau kakakku orangnya tegas, ramah, dan baunya seperti melati." Jelas Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA! Melati? Kok bisa?"

"Aku gak tahu. Padahal parfumnya sama denganku, tapi emang dasar imej-nya melati, jadi bau yang tercium, ya melati." Lanjutnya.

"Hmf! Hahaha.. Kalau ibumu?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Kali ini ia menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tampaknya dia melakukan kesalahan disini. Terbukti, Sasuke menunjukkan wajah kurang nyaman mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"… _She was died_." Sasuke berusaha menampakkan wajah biasa. Tapi Naruto terlanjur merasa bersalah.

"M, maaf, aku gak tahu."

"Gak perlu minta maaf. Aku belum pernah cerita ini ke orang lain. Tapi ibuku meninggal karena kami sendiri." Ucapan Sasuke kontan membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku dan kakakku hanya memikirkan sekolah. Sedangkan ibu orangnya tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Jadi selama dia sakit, tidak ada diantara kami bertiga yang tahu."

"…"

"Bodoh, kan? Setahun lebih ibu menderita kanker, tapi kami sama sekali tidak sadar. Seharusnya kami lebih peduli padanya."

"Itu bukan salah kalian,"

"Padahal kami tahu, ibu gak suka pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri. Dan dia juga gak mau kalau gak dipaksa. Harusnya aku bisa memahami ibuku.." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Dia kelihatan begitu menyesal dan merasa tidak berguna.

"Kadang jika kita tidak tahu apa-apa itu yang terbaik, teme. Mungkin itu yang diinginkan ibumu."

"Ya, meninggal sehari setelah ulang tahunku yang ke-10, itu adalah keinginannya."

"Bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku. Apakah kau pernah berpikir, kenapa ibumu menutupi penyakitnya begitu?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam saja, berpikir sejenak lalu menjawabnya.

"Entahlah."

"Ibumu tidak ingin kalian jadi khawatir. Ternyata ibumu itu orang yang hebat. Arwahnya pasti tenang disana. Lain kali ajak aku ke makamnya, ya!" Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sasuke jadi sedikit gugup, padahal itu wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah."

Menghitung detik demi detik, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dan tampaknya Naruto mengingat satu hal. "Teme! Aku lupa! Supirmu 'kan kusuruh jemput sekarang di rumahku!" Seru Naruto panik.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa si kuning." Sasuke menyomot kunci dari tangan Naruto. Si rambut pantat bebek hanya menurut. Tapi mungkin dia akan menyesalinya.

#

"TEMEEE! PELAN-PELAAAN!" Naruto berteriak layaknya orang gila sambil memukuli punggung Sasuke.

"Berisik, dobe! Kau mau cepat sampai, kan?"

"TAPI AKU MASIH MAU HIDUUP!" JANGAN NYALIP! TEME, TEME, AWAS DI DEPAN ADA TRUK! HUWAAA!"

"Urusai, dobe! Sudah kubilang jangan bertingkah bodoh dengan tubuhku!"

"Tapi, tapi, itu di depan BELOK KANAN! REM, TEME! REEEM!"

Perjalanan pulang tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Buktinya, terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dan lagi, author tidak sanggup melihat ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang berboncengan itu. Terutama Naruto yang berteriak kesetanan dalam tubuh Sasuke. Author kembali pundung di pojokan angkot pribadinya. Terlalu menyakitkan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Setelah melewati momen-momen maut –bagi Naruto, sampailah mereka di rumah. Dengan wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi, walaupun wajahnya memang sudah putih. Sebuah mobil BMW hitam rupanya telah terparkir manis di depan rumah. Segera Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju mobil itu masih dengan kengeriannya.

"Hey, jaga sikapmu di rumah!" Seru Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemas.

Belum selesai dia membuka pintu mobil, pintu rumah Naruto terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang cantik.

"Naruto, temanmu datang, ya? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" Serunya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dan bergumam, "Ibu..".

Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi sedih Naruto, berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Tidak, bu. Dia mau pulang. Besok dia datang lagi."

"Baiklah," Kushina menghampiri mereka berdua. "Siapa namamu?" Kushina tersenyum pada Naruto yang terdiam. Walau senyuman itu ia lontarkan pada Naruto, tapi Sasuke merasa gugup sendiri karena mau bagaimanapun itu adalah tubuhnya.

"Sa- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Maaf ya, Sasuke, kalau Naruto selama ini sering merepotkanmu." Dia kembali tersenyum lebar. Seperti senyuman Naruto sehari-hari.

"Ti-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Perkataan Naruto dipotong tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke. Membuat Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf, bi, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Dan terima kasih atas segalanya." Naruto menatap lembut ke arah ibunya. Rasanya mudah sekali mengucapkan hal itu jika tidak dalam tubuh sendiri.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke." Kushina membalas senyumannya.

Masuklah Naruto dan perlahan menjauhlah mobil itu dari rumah Naruto.

"Ayo masuk, Naruto! Ayahmu sebentar lagi pulang."

…

Sekarang pukul 7 malam. Makhluk-makhluk malam berkeluaran demi kepentingannya sendiri. Begitupun Naruto, dia baru keluar dari kamar Sasuke untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Seperti kalong dan sekawannya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pelayan yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Dipanggilnya pelayan itu.

"Maaf, nona, perutku lapar, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan makan malam?" Tanyanya sopan. Sang pelayan terkejut melihat kesopanan tuannya itu.

"Tuan muda silahkan ke meja makan. Makan malam akan segera disiapkan." Jelasnya dengan sopan.

"Oh, meja makan, ya? baiklah- oh ya! Kapan ayah dan kakak pulang?"

"Kalau tuan besar sekitar jam 10, sedangkan tuan Itachi sekitar jam 9." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, baiklah- _jadi nama kakaknya Itachi._"

Naruto pun berjalan beriringan dengan pelayan tadi. Walaupun ketidak-nyamanan tampak jelas di wajah si pelayan, namun Naruto sama sekali mengabaikannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Shion, tuan."

"Nama yang bagus." Naruto mengumbar senyuman Uchiha yang jarang dipublikasikan ke umum. Dan karena keseleborannya itu, si pelayan jadi pingsan.

Naruto yang panik malah meninggalkan gadis itu. _Good job, dude!_

**TBC**

**Shiraland**

Shira sedih banget, waktu lagi ngetik fic ini, pas banget di tv lagi nyiarin berita tentang tsunami Jepang. Ya ampun, shira kaget banget. Bahkan diliatin video2nya. Shira jadi sedih dan gak semangat ngetik fanfic. Gila, gempa 8,9 selama 5 menit, di Indonesia itu udah porak poranda kali! Untung Jepang hebat.. TT_TT

Semoga om Masakishi, om EiichiOda, om Obata, om dan tante mangaka2 yg ga bisa shira sebutin satu-satu, Kak Chinen, kak Yamada, Kak Hongo, om Miyano, om Tomo, band2 disono, pokoknya semua yang shira suka, SEMOGA GAK KENAPA-NAPAA! SEMOGA TSUNAMI KALI INI GAK MAKAN KORBAN BANYAK, AMIN….

GET WELL SOON, JEPANG!

Segini dulu ya, chap 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! XD

Hari pertama sekolah dengan suasana yang berbeda! Gimana ya nasib mereka berdua? Dan apa komentar teman-teman mereka tentang perubahan sikap SasuNaru? Mereka bakalan tahu gak ya kalo SasuNaru tukeran jiwa? Baca aja kalo penasaran! :D

**Shira sedikit beri kesan humor di fanfic ini, tapi kalo ternyata gak lucu, mohon jangan di flame, ya.. Selera orang 'kan beda-beda. =)**

Selamat membaca~ (^0^)/

**Disc: **Om Masashi Kishimoto, yang shira harap keadaannya disana baik-baik saja.

**Warn:** OOC, alur kecepetan, author gila, dll.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar jelas di kamar besar itu. Kontan membuat sang empunya kamar menggeliat dan terbangun. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul, dia berusaha bangkit dan meraih jam weker di sebelahnya sekedar mencari tahu jam berapa sekarang.

"Pagi..?" Gumamnya yang masih setengah sadar. Usut punya usut, ternyata kamar itu bukanlah kamar yang ia kira. Tapi tampaknya si bodoh itu belum sadar.

"Bodoh? Sialan!" Gerutunya, masih berusaha mencari jam weker. Dia meraba-raba meja, lantai, laci dan sebagainya tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hm?" Perlahan matanya terbuka dan otaknya mulai bekerja. Memproses apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sekarang, silahkan tutup kuping kalian.

"HUWAAAA!"

#

_It's just a matter of whether there's someone to share it with or not__._

* * *

**The Midnight Song**

* * *

Sebuah pagi yang penuh semangat di kota ini. Mentari bersinar cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi indah, dan semilir angin yang mengalun-alun di telinga. Benar-benar menyegarkan!

Mari kita lihat pemuda raven di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya dia kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Baru saja sedetik yang lalu dia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah menelepon temannya untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'. Itulah yang dinamakan semangat masa muda.

Tuut..

"Aduh! Gimana ini?"

Tuut..

"Teme, angkat cepaat!"

Tuut- Klik!

"Teme! Teme! Temeee!"

_["Hn?"]_

"Apa? Masih bisa santai?"

_["Kau kenapa sih, dobe? Pagi-pagi udah ribut!"]_

"Kita belum normal, teme! Bagaimana ini?"

_["_Just Go Ahead,_ udah lupa, kalimat siapa itu?"]_

"Hah? I, iya sih, tapi 'kan.."

_["Udah mandi, belum? Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, dobe. Ingat, itu tubuhku!"]_

"Tapi teme-"

_["Lebih baik kau cepat mandi, sana!"]_

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"A, apa?"

Begitulah isi percakapan mereka. Terserah pembaca mau mengartikan itu ucapan selamat pagi atau bukan, yang penting ambil maknanya. Kembali pada si raven yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tengah dilanda kegalauan saat ini. Tapi untungnya, dia masih memiliki pikiran panjang. Dia memutuskan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Mandi, mandi, mandi," Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Andai author bisa ikut memantau untuk menginformasikannya pada pembaca, pasti lebih menyenangkan. Sayang, si raven sudah menaburkan kembang tujuh rupa di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Membuat author tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Sasuke!" Sapaan serempak dan hangat dilontarkan oleh sebaris pelayan cantik pada Naruto. Yang disapa hanya bisa tersipu malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Em.. pagi!"

"Silahkan tuan sarapan dulu, sudah disiapkan di meja makan. Tuan besar dan tuan Itachi juga sudah menunggu disana." Jelas seorang pelayan cantik berpupil merah.

"Ya, terima kasih- … '_bagaimana ini? Ada ayah dan kakaknya Sasuke'._"

"Err.. boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto, berdalih agar rasa gugupnya hilang.

"Kurenai, tuan." Jawabnya sambil mengiringi Naruto ke meja makan. Sesampainya mereka disana, Kurenai membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan mundur meninggalkan Naruto bersama dua orang lainnya yang sudah terduduk manis. Begitu melihat kedua orang yang sedari awal mengacaukan pikirannya itu, dia sedikit terkagum karena penampilan mereka.

"Pagi, Sasuke. Kenapa lama sekali?" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Naruto. Menyadari pertanyaan itu tertuju untuknya, dia berusaha menjawab sekenanya.

"Maaf, ayah, tadi aku.. kehilangan jam wekerku. Haha.." Naruto dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu. Padahal semua tahu, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengatakan hal seperti itu walau dibayar per huruf.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya yang seorang lagi. Seseorang yang rupanya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Perbedaan hanya pada ukuran wajahnya yang lebih kecil, mata yang lebih besar, dan 2 kerutan di wajahnya –namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Dan lagi, baunya seperti melati. Mengingat hal yang kemarin, membuat Naruto ingin tertawa namun dia tahan.

"Ah, tidak, kak! Aku baik-baik saja."

Siing-

"… Siapa kau?"

Deg!

Naruto kaget bukan main. Bagaimana orang itu bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

"… A, aku,"

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Jangan bertanya hal yang bodoh." Sambung yang tua dengan koran di tangannya. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Maaf ayah, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dia memanggilku 'kakak'." Senyum ramah terpampang di wajah Itachi. Berbeda dengan Fugaku, yang masih tetap sibuk dengan korannya.

"_Memang selama ini Sasuke manggil dia apa?_"

"Lebih baik cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Jangan membuang-buang waktu." Dia meletakkan korannya dan mulai memakan roti yang ada di hadapannya. Itachi hanya menurut dan ikut menghabiskan sarapannya. Tapi tatapannya tetap saja menelanjangi Naruto. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"…"

"…"

"…- _aku takut._" Batin Naruto

"…"

"Ayah berangkat dulu, lebih baik kalian juga cepat-cepat." Fugaku berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan roti yang ada di mulutnya karena terkejut menyadari frekuensi kecepatan makan orang itu mengerikan. Benar-benar orang yang disiplin.

"Hati-hati, ayah." Pesan Itachi. "Ya, hati-hati." Naruto mengikuti. Membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama, Fugaku menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Sasuke?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan Itachi kembali mengejutkan Naruto. Dia sampai tak tega menelan roti yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ka, kakak bilang apa? Aku ini Sasuke."

"Hn, aku malah jadi yakin pikiran konyolku ini benar." Lanjut Itachi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pertama, seorang Sasuke tidak akan memanggilku 'kakak'. Dan yang kedua, Sasuke akan menyebutku 'idiot' jika aku bertanya hal seperti tadi padanya."

Glek!

Naruto semakin gugup menghadapi Itachi. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke, dia orangnya tegas.

"Jadi.. aku harus menyebutmu idiot, begitu?"

Itachi terlihat syok mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto. "Jangan. Kalau kau mau terlihat seperti Sasuke disini, jangan panggil aku kakak." Dia menarik nafas sejenak. "Cukup panggil aku Itachi. Sasuke memanggilku begitu sejak ibu meninggal. Dan jangan sekalipun mengajak ayah bercanda. Selera humor ayahku jelek."

"Apa?" Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"…"

"…"

Hampir setengah menit Itachi benar-benar menelanjangi Naruto dengan tatapannya. Si raven yang memang dari awal sudah kalah, hanya tertunduk malu. Berusaha agar Itachi tidak mengorek-ngorek rahasianya lewat tatapan maut itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi sekarang." Itachi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Mau kuantar ke sekolah?"

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Lexus_ hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah berwarna hijau itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluar sosok tampan nan sempurna dari dalam sana. Setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup pintu, perlahan mobil hitam itu pergi meninggalkannya. Suasana di sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Namun itu sama sekali tidak meramaikan hatinya yang sedang gundah.

"Aduh.. di rumah aja tadi gagal jadi Sasuke, apalagi di sekolah." Sesal Naruto.

Dengan terseok-seok dia berjalan menuju ke kelas. Selama perjalanan itu, banyak sekali mata-mata nakal yang menatap ke arahnya. Termasuk mata nakal author.

"Sial! apa Sasuke selalu jadi bahan tontonan? Ini author juga gak beres!" Rutuknya sambil terus berjalan. Wajar saja gadis-gadis dan sang author menatapnya. Selain Sasuke memiliki wujud yang tampan nan sempurna, tugas author adalah memantau jalannya cerita dan para tokoh yang ada di dalamnya. Benar, tidak?

"Huh! Dasar licik!"

Diomeli seperti itu, author hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, akhirnya dia tiba di kelas. Langsung saja dia mencari sosok yang menjadi incarannya hari ini, Sasuke. Tapi naas, yang dicari tidak ada. Hanya ada tas hitam miliknya yang biasa Naruto pakai sehari-hari. Dia segera menghampiri temannya yang sedang serius memainkan _handphone_.

"Gaara, Sasuke mana?" Tanya si raven masih dengan tas di punggungya. Pertanyaan bodoh dari orang yang memang bodoh. Tentu saja mendengar hal itu membuat Gaara mendongak dan memandang heran ke arah Naruto.

"Sedang.. kulihat?" Jawab Gaara, singkat. Naruto yang baru sadar akan kesalahannya, hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ahaha! Maaf, maksudku, Naruto mana?"

Siing-

Bahkan author pun ikut membisu.

Seluruh manusia yang ada di kelas itu kontan mengucurkan keringat deras. Dalam hati mereka masing-masing bergelut pikiran yang bermacam-macam.

"_Sasuke kenapa?". "Dia bukan Sasuke! Itu pasti saudara kembarnya! Tapi apa dia punya?". "Apa Sasuke sudah jatuh miskin?". "Aku seperti melihat Sasuke! Ah! Itu Cuma perasaanku saja!"_ Begitulah pikiran mereka.

Naruto yang merasa aura kelas tersebut berubah tegang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Naruto." Sebuah bisikan sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Rupanya Sasuke sudah berdiri manis di belakangnya kemudian menariknya keluar kelas.

.

"Teme, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biasa saja, usahakan jangan memulai keributan atau berbicara jika tidak ditanya."

"Kau juga?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kau 'kan Naruto,"

"…" Kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke membeku seketika.

"Baiklah.. jadi Naruto, kan?" Kengerian tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri sebagai pemain ke Masashi Kishimoto. "Hehhehehe.. kupegang perkataanmu!"

Sejenak, Naruto memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang kebetulan ada di hadapannya sedekat ini. Postur tubuh si pirang yang lebih pendek dari si raven membuatnya mudah memperhatikan wajah _chubby_ itu.

"Ternyata aku manis juga, ya?" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu dengan sadarnya. Dia menyentuh matanya yang besar, mencubit pipinya yang kenyal, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang jabrik.

"Bukan waktunya bangga pada tubuh sendiri, dobe." Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

"Tapi teme, apa kau sama sekali gak mikirin kalau kau punya tubuh sempurna begini?"

"Dari sejak dilahirkan, dobe, aku memang 'udah tampan." Sombongnya. Membuat sebelah bibir atas Naruto naik 2 senti.

"Ya kalau gitu, kenapa kau gak bersyukur? Seenggaknya 'kan banyak cewek dari yang tercantik sampai terjelek, dari yang termuda sampai tertua, naksir sama kamu. Tapi kamu sama sekali gak pernah pacaran. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya pacarmu itu salah satu pelayan di rumah, ya?"

"Baka dobe! Aku gak mau pacaran sama pelayan. Dan lagi, semua cewek yang selama ini aku tahu gak ada yang menarik bagiku." Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok. Tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Cih! Sombong! Emang tipe cewekmu kayak gimana?"

".. Yang seperti ibuku."

"… Aaapa?" Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tapi sekarang aku lagi tertarik sama seseorang." Ucap Sasuke, tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Naruto semakin menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Ibumu."

Siiing-

"APPAAAAH?" Naruto berteriak seperti singa yang mengaum.

"Biasa aja, dobe."

"GAK! GAK MAU! AKU GAK MAU PUNYA AYAH TIRI KAYAK TEME!" Naruto berteriak seperti singa mengaum yang kesetanan.

"GILA! TEME GILA! AKAN KUSURUH IBUKU MEMINTAMU MEMBUATKAN SEPULUH RIBU CANDI DALAM SEMENIT!" Naruto berteriak seperti singa mengaum yang kesetanan dan sakit jiwa.

"Buat Uchiha itu gak susah, dobe." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan bertekuk lutut seketika.

"Teme, teme, teme, itu gak serius, 'kan? Masih banyak yang lebih muda dari ibuku, teme."

"Hm.. kalau kau bisa bersikap baik padaku, aku bisa memikirkan orang lain sebagai pengganti Kushina." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto –kepalanya sendiri yang tengah bersimpuh padanya dengan wajah penuh kelicikkan. Tak berapa lama, dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju ke kelas.

Ketika Sasuke masuk dan hendak melangkah menuju tempat duduknya Naruto yang biasa, ada hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tatapan teman-temannya dalam kelas, seolah berkata, _"Ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?" _Menurut author, sebagai teman yang baik, pikiran seperti itu wajar-wajar saja. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto adalah _icon_ kelas itu.

"Kalian lihat apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

Spontan teman-teman sekelasnya itu diam dengan pikiran yang bermacam-macam. _"Naruto berubah..", "Naruto pasti tidak diberi hadiah oleh orang tuanya.", "Apa Naruto tadi pagi mengalami kecelakaan?", "Naruto keracunan ramen Ichiriku."_ Dan sebagainya.

Author hanya bisa senyum-senyum di depan kelas.

.

.

"Sasuke, berikan aku contoh penyebab kelainan gen pada manusia."

Glek!

"…_-bagaimana ini?_" Batin Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah! Hn." Seru Naruto, akhirnya bersuara.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hn, pertanyaannya boleh diganti, sensei?" Tawar si pirang masih dengan tampang serius Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa kau-"

"Kakashi-sensei, lebih baik tanya aku saja! Aku ini lebih pintar dari Uchiha itu, loh! AHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari penjelekan imej karena Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar nada tawa Sasuke dalam tubuhnya langsung pucat. Bahkan teman-teman sekelas juga ketakutan.

"Hey, hey, Naruto. Memotong pembicaraan guru itu tidak baik, kan? Lagipula teman-temanmu yakin omonganmu barusan hanya fiksi." Jelas sang guru.

"Naruto benar, sensei! Aku lebih bodoh darinya." Seru Naruto.

"Bukan! Barusan aku bilang Otakku hanya sebesar butiran pasir!" Balas Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Iya! Memang otaknya hanya sebesar butiran pasir- HEY! Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sekarang Naruto memprotes.

"Kubilang, DIAM ATAU KUHAJAR KAU." Sasuke mengeluarkan aura membunuh Uchiha. Dia benar-benar serius mengatakan hal itu. Karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berteriak-teriak seperti Naruto, kan?

"Sial, aku lupa." Naruto kembali membenarkan duduknya dan diam.

"Sudah?" Sang guru bertanya. Dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. "Baiklah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan. Jadi penyebab kelainan ..."

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas demi mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong. Kembali perhatian kalian ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Naruto duduk di belakang dan Sasuke duduk di depan. Sesuai dengan tempat duduk tubuh mereka sehari-hari.

Sebenarnya waktu istirahat bagi Naruto adalah waktu yang berharga. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Dia harus tetap bertahan di tempat duduknya, tanpa bicara, dan tanpa tertawa. Bahkan dia harus mendengus tiap kali guru mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi jatuhnya malah aneh melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Jadi menimbulkan kesan dia sedang sakit perut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Dari awal jam pelajaran dia berusaha terus berbicara dan tertawa tanpa sebab. Padahal tidak ada guru yang menghiraukannya sama sekali. Dan lagi, cara tertawa Sasuke berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Membuat warga di kelas itu merinding dan menganggapnya gila.

Author hanya bisa menahan geli selama jam pelajaran.

"Na-ru-to! Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk pundak Naruto. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto yang ada di belakang sana sama-sama berpacu detak jantung.

"AHAHA! Aku gak apa-apa, kok! Hari ini cerah, ya? HAHAHA.."

Kiba syok. Naruto menangis. Author tertawa geli.

"N- Naruto, kau-"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar ya, Kiba! T- teme, kau mau ikut, 'kan?" Sasuke memanggil Naruto masih dengan wajah yang dipaksakan tersenyum. Naruto yang tanpa persiapan tiba-tiba diserang, langsung kepanikan.

"A- em, h- Hn!" Naruto benar-benar panik. "Da, dobe sial. Err.. Pergi saja sendiri, dasar pantat ayam!"

DWOENG!

"Haaa?" Serempak kelas itu mengambil suara seperti paduan suara. Author tidak kuat lagi. Dia hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"D- dasar dobe!" Sasuke pun kehilangan kendali. Dia berlari menuju ke tempat tubuhnya yang asli berada. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari arah Naruto.

"T- Teme, ampun, ma, maaf aku tidak sengajaaaa!" Naruto ditarik secepat kilat oleh Sasuke. Hanya kepulan asap dari mereka berdua yang tersisa.

"Na, Narutoo!" Kiba berteriak memanggil si pirang. Jujur, dia sangat tidak mengerti tentang kejadian barusan. Dia hanya mematung dan ber-_sweatdrop_ ria bersama orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Dan mulut yang terbuka lebar juga.

Author masih tetap tertawa sampai tersujud-sujud di depan kelas.

.

.

"Hh.. hh.. Dasar dobe! Kenapa tadi bisa salah ngomong? Hh.." Protes Sasuke sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hh.. hh.. Salahmu sendiri! Hh.. Kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak bicara?"

"Hh.. Niatku baik, dobe. Biar kita selamat dari teman-teman sekelas."

"Tapi, hh.. Ya sudahlah! Hh.. sekarang kita mau kemana?" Naruto menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang berada di depan ruang UKS. Andai saja cerita ini ber-rated M, sang author pasti sudah senang bukan main.

"Ini author!" Naruto memberikan _Eagle kick_-nya Tsubasa pada author. Membuat sedikit keheningan di sekitar tempat itu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, ngapain kalian disini?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua. Seseorang yang mengenal mereka keluar dari dalam UKS.

"S- Sai? kami sedang berjalan-jalan, menikmati udara segar, hehehe!" Dengan cerobohnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Padahal di saat seperti ini, harusnya Sasuke yang menjawab seperti itu. Diperparah lagi, Sai itu tipe orang yang mudah penasaran.

"… Kau bukan Sasuke."

JDERR!

Sasuke dan Naruto panik setengah meninggal. Berbanding terbalik dengan author yang merasa salut pada tingkat ketelitian Sai yang tinggi.

"A, aku Sasuke! E- Hn, aku Sasuke, bodoh." Naruto kembali berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya keyakinan Sai tidak tergoyahkan. Sasuke pun memutar otaknya.

"Sai, mau temani aku ke kantin? Perutku sudah lapar~" Rayu Sasuke. Tunggu! Sasuke merayu?

"Baiklah. Sasuke, kami pergi dulu." Sai tersenyum pada Naruto. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterkejutannya. Dia masih sangat syok melihat Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu. Rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan tusuk gigi selama 5 detik.

"… yah," Dalam hati, dia sedikit kagum karena akting Sasuke mampu menipu Sai, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Teme hebat.. aku jadi iri." Dengan lemas, Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa kesal karena ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke yang pergi bersama Sai. Walaupun dia tahu si teme itu melakukannya demi menolong dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak suka. Dia pun termehek-mehek berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Hh.. Sekarang aku harus menghadapi teman-teman di kelas sendirian."

"Menghadapi apa?" Kembali, suara dari arah belakang mengejutkan Naruto. Rupanya temannya yang seorang lagi. Oh, betapa malangnya dia hari ini.

"Shikamaru? G- gak kok! Gak ada ap-Ups!" Naruto sadar dia kembali melakukan kesalahan. Memang dasar si bodoh Naruto, tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn, gak. Kau sendiri dari mana?" Berhasil. Naruto bisa akting seperti Sasuke. Dia nyaris mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Author pun memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Jangan pura-pura, apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

JDEER!

Bagai tersambar petir besar, jantung Naruto nyaris berhenti berdetak untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Rupanya dia salah. Lawan mainnya kali ini adalah Shikamaru, si pemalas jenius yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan Sasuke dalam lomba cerdas cermat.

Naruto menyerah. Dia tidak bisa kalau Shikamaru orangnya.

"Hiks, Shikamaru~ tolong aaku.." Naruto tersujud di hadapan rambut nanas sambil memelas.

"K- kau, …Naruto? Gimana bisa?"

"Aku gak tahu.. tiba-tiba kami bertukar jiwa seperti ini. Aku binguuung.. hiks,"

"Selain aku, siapa yang tahu hal ini?"

"Kakaknya Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sai juga mulai curiga tadi, tapi Sasuke berhasil menipunya." Rengek si raven.

"Baiklah, aku bantu. Tapi aku juga harus membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke." Shikamaru mengorek-ngorek kupingnya dengan malas. Dia menatap tubuh Sasuke yang tengah bersimpuh di depannya. Senang juga melihat seorang Uchiha bersujud memohon begitu. Ya walaupun itu bukan asli, tapi tetap saja wujudnya Uchiha.

.

.

"Apa? Shikamaru tahu?" Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Dia sebenarnya ingin marah. Tapi karena dia sadar Naruto-LAH penyebabnya, hatinya dengan pasrah menerima.

"Maaf, tapi coba kau yang ada di posisiku! Shikamaru itu pintar, teme!"

"Ya, ya, terima kasih atas sanjungannya, teman-teman." Shikamaru memotong perdebatan mereka. "Hoaaahm.. tapi bisakah kita mulai permasalahannya?"

"Kau janji gak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa?" Sasuke bertanya layaknya mafia.

"Kau kenal aku, Uchiha."

"Bagus. Naruto, ceritakan padanya." Sasuke menyandarkan badannya ke dinding dengan tangan berlipat. Sedangkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dibebani tugas seperti itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya. Sekali lagi, author menyebutkan 'sayang berjuta sayang', tubuh mereka sedang tertukar. Bahkan Shikamaru yang cuek dan pemalas saja sampai merinding melihatnya.

"Ini bermula pada.. bla, bla, bla, dan sampai detik ini, kami belum menemukan penyebabnya." Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang dan lebar. Untung Shikamaru pintar seperti author, jadi dia bisa mengerti tanpa perlu adanya pengulangan.

"Jadi, kalian merasa gak bersalah?"

"Tentu saja!" / "Tentu saja!" Seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Sasuke, Naruto, ceritakan apa saja yang kalian lakukan pada hari dimana kalian bertukar. Semuanya."

"Aku dulu! Jadi pagi-pagi aku bangun kira-kira jam 5. Setelah itu aku mandi secara normal- eh! Aku sempat buang air besar sebentar. Lalu aku pakai baju secara normal. Sarapan pagi dengan normal. Minta uang dengan normal. Berangkat dengan normal- eh, tapi si kuning motorku agak gembes. Terus sampai di sekolah dengan normal. Masuk ke kelas dengan normal. Lalu di kelas sudah duduk teme. Kami sedikit ribut dengan normal. Lalu datang Kiba. Waktu istirahat aku ke kantin dengan normal. Selama jam pelajaran juga aku belajar dengan normal. Pulang sekolah kita berkumpul sebentar di depan kelas. Lalu pergi menuju ke tempat karaoke dengan normal. Oh iya, jariku terluka gara-gara si teme ini."

"Apa? Memang apa yang kulakukan?" Protes Sasuke karena merasa tidak bersalah.

"Secara tidak langsung sih, novelmu itu penyebabnya. Kita lanjutkan. Kita pergi ke tempat karaoke dengan selamat. Menyanyi dengan normal. Ada 2 pelayan masuk yang mengantarkan makanan. Setelah itu kita pulang. Aku sampai di rumah dengan normal. Dan tidur dengan normal." Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan pidato tidak bermaknanya. Baik Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam dengan pose berpikir.

"Hem.. kau Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus kecil sebelum bercerita. "Gak jauh berbeda dengan dobe ini, tapi tanpa buang air besar, ban gembes, dan luka." Singkatnya.

"Yang benar? Tapi kenapa jarimu terluka?" Shikamaru mendelik.

"Ini tangan Naruto, bukan tanganku."

"Bukan, lihat saja sendiri." Shikamaru dengan malas menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"He? Oh! iya! Ini jarimu luka, teme!"

"Mana?" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. "Kau pakai tubuhku untuk mendorong mobil, ya?"

"Baka! Masa' dorong mobil bisa tergores? Otak jeniusmu itu dimana, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto rasanya ingin sekali menjitak orang di depannya itu.

"… Hn, aku lupa. Lagipula itu gak penting, kan?" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ya memang sih, lalu- ho..aahhmapa benar kalian gak merasa hal yang aneh?"

"Normal. Sama sekali ga ada yang aneh!" Naruto kembali memutar otaknya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi 2 hari ini. Sedang Sasuke, dia memandang ke luar jendela. Dia teringat satu hal. Firasat aneh pun muncul dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu, suara yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya."

"Hah?" Naruto menyahut tidak percaya.

Baik Sasuke, Naruto maupun Shikamaru hanya terperangah diam. Naruto yang memang penakut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di satu sisi dia ingin tahu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. Tapi sisi lainnya, dia ketakutan dan perutnya serasa bergejolak. Dan diperparah lagi, lokasi mereka berada sekarang. Gudang belakang sekolah, dengan pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjuntai terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Bau debu dan pengap sangat kentara di tempat itu. Sangat sepi. Karena saat itu jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Mereka bolos dari pelajaran.

"Suara apa?" Shikamaru akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Seperti dentuman piano. Awalnya kupikir itu suara piano yang ada di rumahku, tapi siapa yang bermain piano tengah malam seperti itu?"

"T, teme, jangan menakuti begitu!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Dengan iseng, Shikamaru malah berusaha menarik kedua tangan Naruto, agar dia semakin ketakutan. Tapi Naruto menguatkan tangannya.

"Naruto, dengarkan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke!" Perintah Shikamaru masih tetap berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan si pirang.

"Gak! Gak mau! Aku masih mau hidup 1000 tahun lagi!"

Ributlah mereka. Memancing para penjaga sekolah untuk datang. Tak banyak yang terjadi setelah mereka kepergok bolos jam pelajaran. Mereka dipanggil ke ruang kesiswaan, dapat sanksi, membayar denda, lari keliling lapangan 15 kali dan satu lagi, membersihkan kamar mandi guru. Yah, tidak banyak.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Shiraland**

Ahahahahaha gak pernah update lagi! (^0^)9 *ditimpuk komputer*

Maap ya, alesannya banyak sih.. x3

See ya next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Hontou ni gomen.. m(_ _)m

Shira ga pernah update nih penpik, sore wa..

PREDI-KUN RUSAAAAAAAK! DX (nama plesdis)

Semua pik2 shira, donlot2an, file2 berharga.. hilang begitu saja.. TT_TT

Tolong tinggalkan shira sendiri, shira tidak ingin ada pemburu berita memenuhi rumah shira #blaar!

**Shira sedikit beri kesan humor di fanfic ini, tapi kalo ternyata gak lucu, mohon jangan di flame, ya.. Selera orang 'kan beda-beda. =)**

Selamat membaca~ (^0^)/

**Disc: **Om Masashi Kishimoto, yang shira harap keadaannya disana baik-baik saja.

**Warn:** OOC, alur kecepetan, author gila, dll.

**Ini fanfic cuma buat lucu-lucuan**

#

_That sound was yelling to us._

**The Midnight Song**

Sengat matahari begitu menusuk kulit. Sangat menyakitkan. Angin yang berhembus tidak mampu mengusir matahari untuk bergeser dari singgasananya. Segelas es teh atau sekaleng jus mungkin sangat cocok dengan kondisi seperti ini. Namun sayangnya, itu hanya khayalan bagi mereka bertiga. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih membersihkan kamar mandi.

"Ini gara-gara kau, teme!" Gerutu Naruto, sambil menyemprotkan obat lantai ke tumpukkan ganggang hijau di sudut kamar mandi. Tak ada yang menanggapi, mereka masing-masing sudah cukup lelah karena hukuman yang didapat.

"Harusnya kau gak usah cerita hal yang menyeramkan begitu!"

"…"

"Dan lagi kita tidak perlu pergi ke gudang sekolah dan bolos pelajaran!"

"…"

"Kalian berdua 'kan siswa berprestasi, cerdas, khidmat dan cekatan, kenapa harus berbuat seperti it-"

"URUSAI, DOBE!" / "URUSAI, NARUTO!"

Dibentak seperti itu, membuat Naruto hampir menangis karena kaget. Ternyata kedua temannya yang terkenal irit bicara dan malas bicara itu bisa berteriak juga. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"K- kalian.." Setelah menelan ludah dan menghilangkan gemetarnya, ia kembali menyikat lantai dengan semangat. Perubahan mood yang cepat.

"Hei, dobe! pakai sarung tangan dulu sebelum menyikat lantai! Lihat, sikat kotor berjamur gitu, masa' mau kau pegang dengan tanganku? Kalau sampai setitik makhluk ber-hifa itu menempel di tanganku, kubunuh kau!" Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto pun kembali syok. "A- apa, sih? Gak usah se-paranoid itu, kan? Lagipula apa itu! Dengan santainya kau masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa alas kaki? Nanti kalau kena kutu air, gimana?" Balasnya.

"Kakimu memang udah busuk, dobe!"

"A, APA? Kau lupa, kakimu ini bau sekali makanya aku selalu pakai sepatu!"

"Bau katamu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya berat. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sasuke, pakai sepatumu! Naruto, pakai sarung tangan yang ada di loker depan kamar mandi!"

"Ogah!"

"Gak."

"CEPAT!" Akhirnya Shikamaru mengeluarkan sisi _'berani melawanku berarti mati' _miliknya. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha pun ketakutan.

…**..**

Akhirnya, berbagai pekerjaan berat telah berhasil mereka bertiga selesaikan. Air mata haru dan nyanyian penuh kemenangan terngiang jelas dalam kepala mereka yang mengeluarkan percikan api karena saking panasnya.

"Air.. aku butuh air.." Naruto dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar dari mulutnya, merangkak perlahan di lantai. Dengan lemas, dia berusaha meraih seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya, Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir aku ini tukang air?" sinisnya.

"Jangan bertingkah memalukan, dobe! Itu tubuhku!"

"Kumohon teme, jangan coba membunuhku di saat aku sedang berpegangan pada sebuah ranting kecil dan rapuh agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang akhir hidupku." Kembali Naruto merangkak di lantai.

"Orang bodoh." Sinis Sasuke.

"Konyol. Hh.. kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Shikamaru dengan malas meregangkan badannya. Dia memilih duduk di lorong sekolah dan membiarkan kedua temannya itu berdiri.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru. Seolah rasa hausnya barusan tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang besar. "Gimana, Shikamaru?"

"Hm.. tidak ada yang aneh. Apa kalian yakin itu udah semua yang diceritakan?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan malas. "Hn, Aku yakin."

"Kau?"

"Emm.. kayaknya udah."

"Hh.. Aku belum bisa pastikan untuk saat ini. Apalagi ini hal yang gak mungkin. Fantasi itu masih merupakan misteri. Benar atau tidaknya, tergantung keyakinan kalian masing-masing."

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya termenung memikirkan kalimat Shikamaru beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahkan Shikamaru yang seorang jenius-PUN tidak mampu memecahkan masalah mereka.

"_Benar atau tidaknya, tergantung keyakinan kalian masing-masing._"

Perkataan itu terus terngiang di kepala mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak berani memikirkan seperti apa fantasi yang sedang terjadi. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana mengakhirinya karena fantasi ini tidak memiliki awal cerita. Mereka kebingungan.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Baik Sasuke atau Naruto sama sekali belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduk. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan membisu. Seolah inilah akhir kisah mereka. Bertukar badan selamanya tanpa ada hikmah yang dapat diambil.

"Teme?"

".. Hn,"

"Authornya lebay."

"Biarkan, dobe."

Kembali mereka berdua diam. Sebenarnya author serba salah. Lebih baik author diam saja, tapi kalau begitu siapa yang menjalankan cerita?

"Teme, aku mau ketemu ibu dan ayah."

Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Hn? Ayahmu belum pulang, dobe."

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku mau pulang ke rumahku!" Naruto memohon dengan nada yang agak merengek.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dari bangku, diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan keluar kelas sampai tempat parkir. Sebenarnya adalah hal yang langka melihat mereka berdua akrab seperti itu di sekolah. Bisik-bisik para siswi membuat mereka risih. Tapi melihat ketenangan Sasuke, Naruto mulai terbiasa dan menjaga imej lelaki dingin itu dengan baik.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, tibalah mereka berdua di rumah Namikaze. Jangan bertanya apa saja yang terjadi selama perjalanan tadi, karena bisa dilihat dari wajah putih Sasuke yang menjadi super pucat karena ketakutan Naruto.

"T-te, teme, tadi aku nyaris terbang." Gemetar Naruto.

"Hn. Makanya pegangan yang erat."

"Sudah! Tapi tadi aku nyaris terbang.." Naruto masih terlihat syok. Lebih baik biarkan dia.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah dan disambutlah dia dengan suara wanita dari arah dapur. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, dia mengajak Naruto masuk.

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak. "Ibu, ada temanku."

"Benarkah? Oh, Sasuke! Suruh dia duduk, Naruto!" Kushina menampakkan dirinya dari dapur.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Kushina mengelap tangan basahnya ke celemek dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. "Sebentar, ya! Bibi siapkan minum dulu."

"Tidak, tidak usah, bi." Tolak Naruto, namun tangannya ditahan ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju ibunya.

Naruto ingin protes, namun Sasuke memotongnya. "Duduklah, dobe. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke gak akan menolaknya." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto diam. Dia pun terduduk. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Kushina di dapur. Tak lama, dia kembali dengan membawa 2 gelas jus tomat di tangan.

"Dobe, kita ke kamar."

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depan kamarnya. "Teme, itu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jus tomat."

"HEE? Kenapa gak minta jus jeruk? Kemarin aku lihat jeruk di kulkas!" Protes Naruto.

"Uchiha SA-SU-KE lebih suka jus tomat, dobe." Singkatnya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "S- SIALAN, KAU!" Serunya, sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Kalau gak suka, jangan diminum!"

"Aku haus!" Naruto menggertak dan merebut gelas dari tangan kanan Sasuke. Rasa hausnya yang begitu besar, membuat si pirang kehilangan rasa fanatiknya pada jeruk.

Menghabiskan segelas jus tomat dalam 5 detik, membuat Naruto berkeringat. Dia meletakkan gelas, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang baru menghabiskan setengah gelas jus kesukaannya itu.

Sasuke duduk di kursi belajar, sedang Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dengan sedikit menoleh, mata biru itu bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. "Teme, aku mau bilang sesuatu." Kata Naruto.

"Hn?"

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya ke udara.

"Itachi tahu kalau aku bukan kau." Naruto langsung menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Si raven hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan biasa.

"Kau gak marah?"

"Sudah bisa kutebak." Singkat Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa mendelik heran.

"Aku tahu Itachi, percuma berbohong dengannya. Lebih baik kita mengaku saja. Siapa tahu dia bisa bantu."

Naruto diam saja. Dia merasa tidak enak hati jika harus melarang pendapat Sasuke. Itu adalah keluarga Uchiha, bukan keluarganya.

"Hari ini aku menginap disana, kebetulan besok sekolah libur. Akan kubicarakan hal ini dengan Itachi."

.

.

Sasuke dengan lincah membawa motor kuning itu menuju sebuah pagar besar. Awalnya ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang itu, Naruto hendak turun. Namun kembali Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Membuat Naruto sebal di saat _mood_-nya yang sedang jelek.

"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke gak akan membuka pagar sendiri?" Omelnya.

"Bukan. Ada satpam yang membukakan, dobe." Sasuke kembali _stoic_ seperti biasa. Sedangkan Naruto, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena salah sangka. Tapi memang si raven itu sedang kesal. Sasuke pun bisa merasakan hal itu. Namun dia tidak ingin bertanya.

Setelah menurunkan Naruto, Sasuke memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi.

"Ayo cepat, teme! Ini udah jam 7, dan aku belum mandi!" Naruto benar-benar sewot. Sasuke hanya mendengus menghadapi si dobe itu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah mewah milik Uchiha. Seperti biasa, sebaris pelayan sudah bersiap di pintu dengan segala penawaran mereka yang bermacam-macam. Tapi layaknya wanita yang sedang PMS, Naruto menolak semua tawaran itu dengan wajah tertekuk dan terus berjalan ke tangga karena kamar yang dituju di lantai 2. Tanpa ada salah satu yang berbicara.

"Dobe?"

Naruto diam saja. Dia sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya atau menengokkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia benar-benar sedang marah. Membuat author ingin sekali menggodanya. Apalagi malam ini Sasuke dan Naruto tidur sekamar dan seranjang. Senangnya author bukan main.

"Ini kamarmu, masuklah!"

"Kau kenapa sih, dobe?" Sasuke akhirnya gerah dengan kecemberutan Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Sasuke yang menutup pintunya. "Aku benci kau, teme!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sasuke tampaknya kaget dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Curang! Kenapa ibuku sangat baik padamu?"

"… Hah?"

Sasuke nyaris membuka mulutnya lebar karena mendengar alasan Naruto yang sangat sepele.

"Apa? Sepele? 18 tahun aku hidup belum pernah diizinkan menginap di rumah teman! Tapi orang ini, orang ini dengan mudahnya mendapatkan izin itu untuk pertama kalinya?" Naruto menjambak rambut ravennya, menumpahkan segala kegondokan yang ia simpan dari sejak di rumahnya. Dia benar-benar kelihatan kesal dan sebal. Mungkin dipengaruhi pikiran 'ibunya mulai menerima Sasuke sebagai ayah ke-2' yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Kau bodoh, dobe! Umurmu sekarang 18 tahun, wajar aja ibumu membolehkan."

"Tapi aku kesal tahu!" Rungut Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecil menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Mending mandi, sana!"

"Iya, cerewet!" Sementara Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke merebahkan badannya di kasur _King Size_ miliknya. Samar-samar tercium aroma jeruk dari kamar itu. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kamarku baunya berubah, dobe." Gumam si pirang.

Sedang asik-asiknya melepas rindu dengan kamar lama, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus. Dia lalu bangkit dan membuka pintunya. Begitu terlihat pelaku yang mengganggu acara nostalgianya, Sasuke diam seketika.

"Malam," Sapanya ramah.

"_Itachi? Tumben pulang sore-_ Ya, malam."

"Aku mencari lelaki berambut raven, mana dia?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sedang mandi, kenapa?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Kakak tidak berbeda jauh dengan adik. Sasuke pun juga tak bereaksi apapun. Wajah mereka berdua datar-datar saja.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hn, silahkan saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi dengan baju rumahnya masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke asik merapikan tasnya, sedang Itachi hanya duduk-duduk saja. Tapi dia bukan sekedar duduk, melainkan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Itachi memecahkan keheningan.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh, Naruto. Dia siapamu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membeku seketika.

"Teman sekelasku." Jawab Sasuke, masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Anak yang menyenangkan. Sebenarnya aku kemari mau-"

Cklek!

"Segaar! Teme, aku minta shampoo-nya-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ia menyadari Itachi sudah duduk manis di atas kasurnya. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. Naruto jadi bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Malam, Naruto. Makan malam sudah disiapkan." Itachi tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua insan itu. Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Teme, kau udah ngomong sama Itachi?" Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke yang masih sibuk merapihkan tasnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dalam posisi itu. Dia lalu berdiri menghadap Naruto.

"Belum. Baru mengenalkan dirimu. Lebih baik sekarang kau keringkan rambutmu, baru kita ke bawah." Tangan tan Sasuke mengambil handuk yang ada di leher Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke kepala pantat ayam itu. Dia mengeringkan rambut Naruto. Namun dia agak kesulitan karena postur tubuh Naruto saat ini lebih tinggi darinya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara dandannya, Naruto mengajak Sasuke turun ke meja makan. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke menyaksikan Naruto yang tak berhenti menyapa setiap pelayan yang mereka temui. Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto akan membawa perubahan yang cukup besar dalam kehidupannya.

"Enak saja. Aku gak mau merubah sifatku cuma gara-gara si dobe ini." Sahutnya pada author. Berani sekali dia melawan alur cerita. Kalau author sudah murka, bisa botak rambutnya.

"Kau berani? Aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah, author gagal." Sasuke men-_deathglare_ author. Author yang keberaniannya hilang seketika, bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Bisakah kalian gak ribut? Nanti kalau yang lain dengar, gimana?" Naruto setengah berbisik pada Sasuke. Dibalas dengusan kecil oleh Sasuke dan author.

Tibalah mereka berdua di meja makan. Itachi beserta masakan-masakan lezat telah menunggu.

"Selamat malam. Silahkan kalian berdua duduk." Itachi tersenyum kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan tanpa arti. Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk.

**...**

**Elo, gw, TBC!**

Huft, chapter ini gak memuaskan banget.. abisnya masih susah menerima PREDI-kun rusak sih.. :(

Gomen kalo shira ini author yang gak pantas disebut author.. T_T


	6. Chapter 6

**Saya sedikit beri kesan humor di fanfic ini, tapi kalo ternyata gak lucu, biarin aja, ya.. Selera orang 'kan beda-beda. ==**

Selamat membaca~ (^0^)/

**Disc: **Om Masashi Kishimoto, yang saya harap menjadikan Sasu dan Naru sebagai kopel di ending Naruto nanti.

**Warn:** OOC, **alur kecepetan**, author gila, dll.

**Ini fanfic cuma buat lucu-lucuan**

#

**The Midnight song**

**.**

"Hem, baiklah, apa yang akan kalian ceritakan?" tanya Itachi memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

Malam ini angin berhembus cukup kuat sampai menerbangkan gordin-gordin di ruang makan yang mewah itu. Suara desiran angin dan serangga malam menggema memenuhi indera pendengaran. Setidaknya bukan angin malam ataupun serangga yang sedang ditunggu Itachi, tapi dua manusia di hadapannya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya berdiam diri. Sisa-sisa makanan di piring mereka mungkin lebih tampan daripada wajah sulung Uchiha itu sehingga tidak ada yang mau menatap wajahnya. Wajah keriputnya.

"Kalau kalian gak cerita, author itu akan terus mengejekku," sahutnya.

Sasuke terkekeh menahan tawa dengan menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto -yang juga terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi- hanya memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir. Khawatir kalau-kalau Itachi yang masih keturunan Uchiha ini mengamuk dan membahayakan raganya. Raga miliknya yang kini sedang tertawa geli.

Puas menertawai kakaknya, Sasuke kembali fokus pada dunianya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto seolah membisikkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya menatap bingung Sasuke. Kali ini Itachi yang terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi adiknya yang langka itu.

"Jangan pasang tampang bloon begitu dengan wajahku, dobe!" geramnya. Itachi semakin tertawa geli. Sedangkan Naruto menampakkan sudut-sudut istimewa di jidatnya karena dikatai seperti itu.

"Ahahaha! Sudah, jadi kenapa harus berbisik segala, Sasuke?"

"Begini Itachi-san," Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana, pokoknya secara tiba-tiba kami bertukar badan seperti ini!"

Itachi tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia hari ini. Mungkin terbentur pintu mobil atau masih terbawa suasana malam pertamanya dengan sang kekasih –si rambut oren kemerahan- yang baru terjadi tiga hari lalu.

"Kau," Itachi menghela nafas. "Dasar author mesum."

Sasuke memijat dahinya sedangkan Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar. Saat ini pasti mereka berdua berpikir hal yang sama, _'jadi dia benar-benar sudah melakukannya'_.

"Abaikan author itu, mari kita lanjutkan masalah yang tadi."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Itachi! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan?" Sasuke menyela perkataan Itachi dengan tidak hormat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong kembalikan novel berwarna hijau yang kau temukan tempo hari di gudang, Sasuke."

Naruto melongo. Sudah berkali-kali dia melongo hari ini. Author jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak sedia kamera dalam genggaman.

"Novel itu punya leluhur kita, sengaja kutaruh di gudang agar tidak ada yang mengambilnya. Tapi malah kau temukan dan kau baca." Lanjut Itachi.

"Leluhur? Tapi itu novel biasa," Sasuke menarik nafas. "Bahkan ceritanya seperti-"

Diam. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ocehannya. Sangat terbaca jelas di wajahnya pertanyaan mengapa si manusia perfeksionis itu diam dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku sama sekali gak ingat ceritanya," lanjut Sasuke. "Kenapa aku gak ingat?"

"Jelas! Cerita yang ada di novel itu gak pernah ada. Itu hanya pelarian dari kejenuhanmu pada kenyataan dunia saja."

Sasuke bungkam. Karena berpikir tentunya.

"Percuma saja kau berusaha mengingatnya,"

"Jangan seolah kau tahu pikiranku, Itachi!"

"Heeeey… aku ini bukan tulang ikan, loh!" Sela Naruto karena merasa diabaikan. Bahkan dia tidak paham kenapa ada campur tangan leluhur Uchiha dalam permasalahan ini.

"Kau gak ngerti, Naruto?" tanya si sulung. "Leluhur kami, tepatnya Uchiha Madara adalah seorang tabib hebat. Salah satu peninggalannya yang sakral adalah novel itu."

Mendengar jawaban Itachi membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga elit seperti Uchiha adalah keturunan dari seorang yang sakti mandraguna _brama kumbara_.

"Bukan, author bloon!" seru Sasuke. "Leluhur Uchiha bukan musuhnya mak lampir!" Sasuke menatap sinis author.

"Loh, kenapa leluhur Uchiha membuat novel? Cita-cita, ya?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Itachi menghela nafas sebelum berbicara kembali. "Kabarnya itu adalah novel yang dibuat secara gak sengaja. Niatnya ingin membuat _catatan kematian_, tapi karena kekuatan mbah Madara kurang jadi hanya berakhir sebagai buku penukar jiwa." jelasnya.

"Ooh.."

Sungguh kisah sejarah yang aneh sekali. Tapi memang sejarah tidak dapat diremehkan kebenarannya. Klan Uchiha yang sempurna seperti itu ternyata memiliki latar belakang yang cukup memprihatinkan. Seperti peribahasa yang menyatakan _'dalam laut dapat diduga, dalam hati siapa yang tahu'_.

"Hn, gak nyambung."

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Karena buku itu aneh jadi disimpan di gudang. Tapi si teme ini menemukannya jadi kami terkena kutukannya?" Naruto berbinar-binar sedangkan Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang kena?"

"Novel itu bereaksi pada darah yang menempel, pasti darah kalian berdua ada di novel itu." jelas Itachi.

Naruto yang otaknya tidak kuat berpikir keras memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana darahnya dan darah Sasuke bisa ada di novel itu. Yang jelas dia sudah sedikit lega karena tahu penyebab kejadian ini. Setidaknya hanya itu yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang malah tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya, seolah dia lupa tubuh siapa yang kini sedang dia ileri. Membuat jiwa si pemilik tubuh tersebut murka dan menjambak rambut pirangnya. Dengan langkah berat dia menuju arah jendela. Memandangi sang matahari yang merangkak naik menuju peraduan langit.

"Cih, sok sastrawan!" protesnya.

Sementara author ditahan oleh para staf untuk tidak melemparkan meja ke kepala durian itu, Sasuke cuek merogoh _handphone_ dan memainkan jarinya. Sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu dan berjalan ke luar kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengileri wajah tampannya.

Tibalah dia di sebuah pintu besar, pintu kamar Itachi lebih tepatnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, dia langsung saja masuk ke dalamnya. Dan dilihatnya sosok Itachi yang sudah berpakaian rapih sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasuke mendelik.

"Semalam kau belum bilang bagaimana cara mengembalikan tubuh kami," jawab Sasuke. "Atau kau enggak tahu?"

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya bodoh," jawabnya. "Kau terlalu cuek pada kakakmu, sih!"

Kali ini giliran si bungsu Uchiha itu yang melongo –setelah semalam Naruto- mendengar jawaban kakaknya. "Apa? Kau mengigau?" Itachi hanya tertawa geli melihat respon adiknya seperti itu.

"Aku serius. Sama denganmu, waktu SMA dulu dengan temanku."

Lalu Itachi menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Bahwa dia dan temannya harus tinggal seatap selama hampir dua minggu hanya untuk menemukan cara mengembalikan tubuh mereka. Berbagi makanan, pakaian, tv, dan tentu saja tempat tidur. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan cara untuk mengembalikannya, karena alasan sesungguhnya sangat di luar pikiran Sasuke.

"APA? BERTUKAR DARAH?" Itachi menutup telinganya. Pasti karena itu tubuh Naruto jadi suara Sasuke ikut berubah cempreng begitu.

"Kenapa kaget? Kalian cukup menusukkan jari kalian dengan jarum lalu menempelkannya untuk beberapa lama," lanjut Itachi. "Kalau dibandingkan aku, kau beruntung karena sudah kuberi tahu."

"Hn,"

Berlanjutlah cerita Itachi tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertukar darah secara tidak sengaja dengan temannya itu. Sebenarnya lebih disebabkan karena kesengajaan Itachi, kau tahu. Itachi mencium paksa bibir temannya itu dengan penuh nafsu hingga membuat bibir si lawan main berdarah. Dan karena temannya itu berusaha melepaskan diri, jadi terjadilah peristiwa gigit menggigit dalam adegan NC-15 itu. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak terlupakan.

"Apa itu benar, Itachi?"

"Heh, kau percaya perkataan author sinting ini?" sela Itachi. "Temanku gak sengaja tertimpa vas bunga dan tanganku tergores pecahannya. Tanpa perlu kuberi tahu juga pasti kau sudah sadar kalau tanganku yang terluka mengobati lukanya."

Penjelasan Itachi barusan kurang mengena di benak Sasuke. Semudah itukah bertukar darah? Bahkan cerita author lebih masuk akal untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Aku gak mikir gitu," bantah Sasuke.

"Padahal ini ceritanya sendiri," Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Pasti karena kehabisan ide."

Kembali author ditahan oleh para staf untuk tidak melemparkan segala macam barang yang ada ke arah dua Uchiha sialan itu.

.

.

"Dobe, bangun!" Sasuke melemparkan bantal ke arah si raven. Tampaknya dia sudah sangat kesal melihat bantal kasurnya berubah jadi Bengawan Solo.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sasuke. "Engh.. ini kan hari libur, bu~"

Mendengar kata 'bu', sudut-sudut kemarahan terlihat jelas di kening Sasuke. Hampir saja dia melemparkan kamus bahasa Eropa yang ada di dekatnya ke pantat ayam itu. Tapi dia sadar bahwa itu bisa merusak ketampanan fisiknya.

"Aku bukan ibumu, dobe! Dan aku udah tau gimana cara mengembalikkan tubuh kita."

Spontan Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Yang benar? Gimana?"

"Tusukkan jarimu dengan jarum, nanti aku juga begitu," lanjut Sasuke. "Lalu kita tempelkan jari kita."

Untuk otak standar seperti Naruto, tentu saja dia belum mendapatkan maksud dari kegiatan tersebut. Seperti permainan anak kecil dia pikir.

"Woy! Otakku gak standar," Naruto menunjuk kepalanya. "Dan tujuannya apa, teme?"

"Pokoknya ikuti saja kata-kataku! Kau mandi sana!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya diperintah begitu. Tapi memang lebih baik mandi karena kamar mandi pribadi Sasuke adalah tempat yang menyenangkan menurutnya.

Naruto hendak berdiri untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Namun karena kakinya tersangkut selimut, jadilah dia tersandung dan terjatuh tepat menimpa calon semenya itu. Wajah mereka cukup dekat dan hembusan nafas mereka berdua amat terasa di kulit masing-masing. Menyadari posisinya, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan semburat merahnya menyebar luas. Dan Sasuke malah membayangkan adegan seperti di _fanfics_ yang biasanya berakhir dengan NC-17. Membuat dia juga ikut mengeluarkan rona merah di wajah tan itu.

"Ma- maaf! Aku gak sengaja, teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa.. kau mulai menyukaiku, dobe?"

Entah apa yang menghinggapi Sasuke saat ini. Betapa dia terlalu jujur bertanya seperti itu. Memang Uchiha itu sangat lucu seperti soal Fisika dan Matematika. Membuat kita tertawa melihatnya tapi kesulitan untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto yang baru mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke spontan membulatkan matanya. "HAAH? Harusnya kau yang menyukaiku lebih dulu, teme!"

"Ya, kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai tertarik denganmu sejak kita pertama bertemu. Kau tahu, aku selalu mengagumi wajahmu yang manis ini." Sasuke membawa tangan putih Naruto untuk menyentuh pipi tan itu. Naruto menjadi tergagap karena Sasuke terlalu jujur padanya.

"K- kau- ma- maksud-"

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memantapkan perasaanku padamu," Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. "Apa yang kau rasakan setiap ada di dekatku, dobe?"

"A- aku- aku-" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya karena menahan malu. "Aku.. merasa nyaman."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang berada di atasnya. "Aku ingin cepat kembali ke tubuhku supaya bisa terus menatap wajahmu." bisiknya.

Pemuda raven itu balas memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher si bungsu.

"Aku juga, teme.."

Mereka berdua terlena dalam adegan romantis picisan itu untuk beberapa saat. Suasana bertambah manis karena author memutar lagu _'when you tell me that you love me'_ dalam kamar itu.

"Tunggu!" Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kau 'kan suka ibuku, teme!"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Jadi kau percaya, dobe?"

"Tentu saja! Ibuku adalah orang yang cantik, teme! Kalau aku bukan anaknya, pasti aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. Tidak sadar ayahnya sedang bersin di rumah pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hn, ibumu memang sangat cantik," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya. "Dan kecantikannya menurun padamu, dobe. Tidak, kau lebih cantik bagiku."

Bagai terkena hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk, hati Naruto berdesir hangat. Wajahnya memerah sempurna mendapat pujian dari seseorang yang selama ini menyebalkan baginya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dadanya berdegup kencang, perasaan senang memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Ke- kenapa aku? Aku ini laki-laki, kan? Apa Sasuke gak normal? Tapi harusnya aku takut, kan? Kenapa aku malah senang begini?_ –aku enggak cantik! Dan aku ini laki-laki, teme! Kau ini gak normal ya?" Naruto memperhatikan wajah aslinya yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Awalnya aku ini normal," Sasuke tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku memilih jalan ketidaknormalan ini karena kau, dobe."

Dapat dirasakan Naruto wajah pucatnya terasa panas saat ini. Dia ingin sekali memaki orang yang ada di depannya itu karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang melanggar norma dan kodrat manusia. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saja menahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Da- dasar gombal!"

"Aku gak pernah seserius ini."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau ini seperti apa orangnya!"

Dikatai seperti itu, Sasuke meraih tangan putih Naruto dan menciumnya sekilas. "Apa aku terlihat bodoh saat ini?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini," Sasuke kembali mengecup tangan Naruto. "Keindahanmu yang membuatku melepas semua keangkuhanku, dobe."

Detak jantung Naruto semakin berpacu dan nafasnya memburu. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini bahkan ketika dia bersama dengan gadis-gadis yang dia sukai dulu. Sensasi ini hanya Sasuke yang bisa memberikannya. Betapa hebatnya dia membuat Naruto tersanjung hingga rasanya seperti terbang ke angkasa. Naruto merasa terpesona, bangga dan tentu saja bahagia.

"Aku.. aku belum tahu perasaanku," Naruto bergetar dalam ucapannya. "Aku butuh waktu, mungkin setelah mandi nanti."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, mandi sana, bau!"

Bagaikan sedang syahdunya terbang di angkasa kemudian tertabrak paus akrobatis dan menuju bintang paling amis perasaan Naruto saat ini. "Si- SIALAN! KAU PIKIR INI TUBUH SIAPA, HEH?" Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa geli melihat tingkah si raven. Ah, sungguh pagi yang indah.

**TBC**

KENAPA UDAH BILANG SUKA? DASAR SAYA SEME YANG PENUH NAFSU DAN ROMANTIS! *dilempar golok*

Saya sempet diprotes soal kegombalan Sasuke yang lebay, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, emang dasar Sasukenya tukang gombal! Saya tak kuasalah~ *chidori*

Hahaha fic ini kesannya buru2 karena saya malas berlama-lama dan emang saya kelas 12 nih jadi sayang waktu! =A=)a

Aduh, jelek amat ya ceritanya! Saya aja sampe diprotes sama Fugaku-san soal bayaran anak-anaknya yang kelewat tipis! Ckckck dasar bapak-bapak dagu tebal! =_=)a

Yah, saya mah iseng aja dah! Kalo dibaca, seneng, disukai, syukur, dibenci, diem aja.

**[mau repew atau plem silahkanlah, saya gak ngelarang ==]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saya sedikit beri kesan humor di fanfic ini, tapi kalo ternyata gak lucu, mohon jangan di flame, ya.. Selera orang 'kan beda-beda. =)**

Selamat membaca~ (^0^)/

**Disc: **Om Masashi Kishimoto, yang saya harap menjadikan Sasu dan Naru sebagai kopel di ending Naruto nanti.

**Warn:** OOC, **alur kecepetan**, author gila, dll.

**Ini fanfic cuma buat lucu-lucuan**

Saya sadar kenapa dalam setiap fic buatan saya **lebih banyak dialog** daripada penjelasan. KARENA SAYA LEBIH SUKA MANGA DARIPADA FANFIC! XDD

#

**The Midnight song**

"Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Kau bodoh."

"Lalu kau apa?"

"GYAAAAA!"

_**The Midnight Song**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Naruto menjambaki rambut birunya saat melihat Sasuke tengah sibuk membayarkan tiket masuk ke sebuah _Water Park_ yang cukup terkenal di kota mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto, Sasuke malah asyik dengan _gadget_ miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan calon ukenya yang sedang menggerutu itu.

"Teme! Tungguin!"

"Lamban," Sasuke melirik sebentar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Yang lain sudah menunggu, dobe."

"Cih!"

Naruto sudah sangat geram dengan tingkah Sasuke yang semakin menyebalkan. Rasanya baru tadi pagi laki-laki sombong itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Ternyata memang benar, Uchiha itu salah satu keluarga penggombal terbesar di Jepang.

"Kau bodoh, teme! Harusnya kita bertukar badan dulu baru menerima tawaran Kiba pergi ke kolam renang ini! Apa ritual seperti itu makan waktu berjam-jam?"

Mendengar celotehan Naruto, Sasuke diam saja. Sepertinya pemuda sombong ini sedang melancarkan aksi mogok bicara walaupun memang pada dasarnya dia irit bicara.

"Teme? Kau marah karena aku menolakmu?" Naruto berhenti berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Merasa di belakangnya kosong, Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Yang ditinggalkan benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata orang yang baru saja ingin dia resapi perasaannya adalah orang yang mudah membuang cintanya. Sungguh, Naruto sangat kecewa.

"Aku enggak menyangka kau itu orangnya sangat egois! Harusnya kau bersabar, teme!" Naruto berteriak keras pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, ini hanya acara berenang! Jangan berpikir hal yang berlebihan! Memangnya kau ini wanita? Pikiran yang ada di otakmu itu yang membuatku susah!"

Perkataan Sasuke itu sangat mengejutkan Naruto. Begitu gampangnya seorang Sasuke mengentengkan perasaan miliknya. Bodoh sekali Naruto mudah percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Ya, ini mudah bagimu, teme." Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya singkat. "Kau cuma main-main dengan perasaanku, aku bodoh mencoba mempercayaimu sejak perkataanmu pagi ini padaku."

"…"

Keduanya membisu.

"Haha, aku benar-benar sakit hati," Naruto menelan ludahnya. "… Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain." Naruto memutar badannya dan berlari.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlari lebih dulu menjauhinya. "Dobe, tunggu!"

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Sasuke menabrak orang yang ada di depannya dan membuat orang yang ditabrak terjatuh cukup keras.

"Sai?"

"Auww!" Sai meringis memegangi pantatnya. "Jalan yang benar, Naruto!"

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali meninggalkan manusia mayat ini, tapi ketika dia melihat ke depan, Naruto sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Terpaksa dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu temannya itu untuk berdiri meski dia tidak menyukainya.

"Kau ngejar siapa? Yang lain mana?"

"Yang lain sudah di dalam. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Segera Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sai dan merogoh kantong celananya. Menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke menngacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Bodoh, kenapa juga aku memegang _handphone_ si dobe? Aku sampai lupa memberikannya karena terlalu emosi di rumah tadi." ujar Sasuke merutuki kecerobohannya.

"_Ck, kira-kira dia ke mana? Kunci motor dan dompetnya ada padaku."_ batinnya.

Sasuke memainkan tombol _handphone_-nya dan tak berapa lama setelah itu dia tampak menelpon seseorang. "Halo, Kiba! Aku dan Naruto ah- maksudku aku dan Sasuke harus pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, ya!"

"_Hey- Naru-"_ –piip-

Setelah selesai dengan percakapan singkatnya, Sasuke menyalakan mesin motor_ sport_ biru miliknya dan meninggalkan area parkir _Water Park_ itu. Pikirnya Naruto belum jauh dari sekitar daerah jalan raya. Matanya tidak berhenti menyisir setiap daerah di keramaian.

"_Dobe, di mana kau?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan bernapas teratur. Dia sadar kalau tempatnya sekarang sudah cukup jauh dari _Water Park_ itu. Walaupun hatinya kacau, tapi pikirannya lebih kacau lagi saat ini.

"Huwwaaaaaa! Aku harus ke mana? _Handphone_ dan dompetku masih sama si teme itu!" Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Andaikan dia bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya dan meminta baik-baik dompetnya sebelum kabur, pasti dia tidak akan galau seperti ini.

"Hiks,, author, aku harus bagaimanaaa?" Dengan tatapan anak anjing Sasuke yang jarang terjadi, Naruto berusaha merayu author untuk meminjamkan uangnya. Padahal honor mereka sebagai pemain saja belum author berikan selama enam bulan karena _fanfic_ ini tidak laku di pasaran. Bagaimana author bisa punya uang?

"Huwaaaa…sial sekali aku bermain peran di cerita ini! Ibu, ayah, tolong aku.." Naruto bersimpuh layaknya anak perempuan yang diusir oleh kedua orangtuanya karena hamil di luar nikah. Sungguh menggelikan melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke bertingkah layaknya orang gila di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

Karena kasihan, author pun mencarikannya sebuah gang sempit untuk beristirahat. Mengingat dia sudah lumayan jauh berlari dan ini sudah tengah hari, lebih baik dia bermalam di gang sempit ini.

"Ogah! Lebih baik aku jalan sampai ke rumah!" Naruto yang kesal meninggalkan gang sempit itu. Terpaksa author mengikuti kemauan perempuan yang sedang hamil ini.

_Bletak!_

"Berhenti menyebutku perempuan hamil, author sial!"

Puas menimpuki author dengan batu, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sembarang arah. Dan setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dia meminta author mendengarkan keluhannya. _Well, it's my duty anyway!_

"Hey, autis, aku benci sekali mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.." curhatnya.

"Kalau kau dikatai seperti itu, apa perasaanmu? Walaupun aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki, tapi tetap saja membuatku sedih!"

"Bayangin, tadi pagi dia ngomong yang manis-manis, sekarang malah bentak gitu? Pokoknya selama beberapa hari ini aku enggak mau ketemu sama dia! Kalau perlu badannya yang idaman semua wanita ini kusilet-silet biar rusak! Ahahaha!"

Karena author tidak berani mengganggu keseruan imajinasi Naruto, jadi author membiarkan saja dia berjalan sesukanya.

**…**

Empat jam berlalu dan Sasuke belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Dia sudah memutari daerah itu lima kali namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Nyaris putus asa, akhirnya _blonde_ itu memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kakaknya. Dia menepikan motornya meskipun kondisi jalanan cukup ramai saat itu. Sasuke merogoh kantong kemejanya dan tak berapa lama dia menempelkan benda kecil itu ke telinganya. Menanti sebuah suara yang mungkin bisa memberikannya solusi untuk saat ini.

"_Halo?"_

"Naruto hilang, aku sudah mencarinya selama empat jam tapi tidak ketemu. Dompet dan _handphone_-nya ada padaku. Kami berpisah sekitar jam dua belas siang ini di KWP (_Konoha Water Park_). Dia enggak mungkin ingat jalan pulang karena dia baru pertama kali ke daerah ini. Harusnya dia ada di sekitar jalan raya, tapi kupikir karena dia bodoh, jadi dia tersasar ke suatu tempat terpencil dan aku enggak bisa menjangkaunya dengan motor."

"…" Itachi melongo dari seberang sana mendengar sapaan telepon dari adiknya yang panjang, lebar, cepat, dan tanpa nafas. Baru kali ini dia mendengar adiknya berbicara sehebat itu. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa minta diajari Sasuke.

"Halo, Itachi?"

"_A-ah, iya? Lebih baik kau pulang dulu, biar kita bicarakan cara terbaik menemukan Naruto."_ sahutnya.

"Pulang? Lalu bagaimana nasib si bodoh itu? Ingat Itachi, itu tubuhku dan aku enggak mau tubuhku rusak cuma karena dia dihajar preman atau makan sampah!"

"_Hh.. Sasuke, aku yakin alasan Naruto kabur karena ucapanmu yang menyebalkan. Lalu kau mau apa? Lapor polisi dan bilang bahwa 'seorang Uchiha Sasuke hilang'?"_

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Itachi yang 100% tepat. Akan menjadi sebuah masalah yang cukup merepotkan apabila ayahnya tahu anak bungsunya hilang. Lagipula memang saran yang dia perlukan saat ini. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan Naruto sendirian.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

_**Sementara itu..**_

"Aduuuh.. ini dimana…?" Naruto menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. "Rasanya aku enggak pernah tau kalau Konoha punya stasiun!" si _raven_ ini memperhatikan sebuah gerbang besar di hadapannya yang bertuliskan 'Stasiun Konoha'. Mungkinkah ketidaktahuannya itu merupakan kesalahan author?

"Author, kau tahu daerah sini? Bisa 'gak kita naik kereta ke rumahku?" tanyanya. Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"Aha! Kita naik taksi saja! Nanti di rumah Sasuke, aku minta saja uang pada pelayannya! Ahahaha!" serunya bangga. Kenapa dia tidak terlintas pikiran seperti itu sejak awal? Tahu begitu kan author tidak perlu mengikutinya keliling-keliling seperti ini.

"Hemh.. sekarang sudah jam empat," Naruto memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Eh, kompleks perumahan Sasuke namanya apa ya?"

"Loh, tuan Sasuke?" Suara wanita mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang berpikir.

"Ah? Iya? Tu- tuan? Jangan-jangan kau salah satu pelayan di rumahku, ya?"

"Kalau yang dimaksud pelayan itu adalah ibu saya, memang iya! Tuan sedang apa sendirian di sini?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang naik taksi, hahaha.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sikap Naruto yang seenaknya pada tubuh Sasuke membuat wanita itu merinding. Pikirnya mungkin tuan muda itu habis tertabrak lari dan kepalanya terbentur trotoar. Tapi melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampan seperti biasa, dia membuang jauh pikiran anehnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Taksi hanya ada sampai jam tiga sore. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah saya? Ya, kalau tuan tidak keberatan."

Seperti melihat malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan dari surga, Naruto berbinar-binar bahagia menatap wanita di depannya. "Benarkah? Boleh aku makan di rumahmu?" ratapnya.

"Ahahaha.. tentu saja, tuan! Tapi mungkin hanya makanan biasa, tidak apa?" pertanyaan wanita itu dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil sedikit melakukan percakapan kecil.

**…**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Setidaknya Naruto telah mandi dan berganti pakaian mengingat dia membawa baju ganti karena niat awalnya dia akan pergi berenang dengan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri yang meminta untuk menginap di tempat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke sepertinya.

"Silahkan, tuan muda, dimakan!" seorang pria 40-an berteriak semangat pada Naruto. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Naruto menerima tawaran itu.

"Terima kasih, paman! Selamat makan!"

"Hahaha! Wah, Shizune! Ayah kaget waktu kau pulang bersama tuan muda!" seru pria itu, Asuma namanya.

"Iya, aku berterima kasih sekali sama kak Shizune! Untung kakak kenal denganku!" Naruto melahap onigiri di depannya dengan cepat.

"Saya sering menggantikan ibu kalau ia sedang sakit. Dan saya pikir tuan muda itu orangnya pendiam, hmm.." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Hehe, sekarang aku sedang mencoba hidup seperti orang biasa, kak! Kalian tahu, seperti di acara tv itu, 'Jika Aku Begini'," Naruto menelan makanannya. "Hahaha.."

"Hohoho! Iya, paman tahu! Jadi tuan muda ingin hidup seperti kami selama beberapa hari, begitu?" pertanyaan Asuma dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Kak Shizune kerja apa? Boleh aku ikut bekerja bersama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Asuma dan Shizune saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak menyangka bahwa tuan muda mereka serius ingin jadi seperti yang di acara tv tersebut. Setelah berpikir sebentar akhirnya Shizune membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Baik, tuan boleh bekerja besok pagi. Saya bekerja di supermarket dekat stasiun dan kebetulan teman saya sedang cuti." jawab wanita itu ramah.

"Terima kasih, kak! Paman juga! Kalau bibi Kurenai, kapan pulangnya?" seru Naruto semangat.

"Minggu depan, baru tadi pagi dia berangkat kerja."

"Wajarlah, rumah tuan Sasuke 'kan besar! Ahahaha!" Sambung Asuma.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam keseruan berbicara. _Sepertinya Naruto akan benar-benar melupakan Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda 180 derajat, suasana tegang sedang menyelimuti rumah keluarga Uchiha. Penyebabnya tentu saja Sasuke, si tuan _badmood_. Apalagi saat ini dia sedang dilanda masalah dan beban pikiran yang berat. Dia dan Itachi masih menunggu kabar keberadaan Naruto. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah meminta bantuan anak buah, tetapi tetap saja mencari orang di kota Konoha yang luas itu tidak gampang. Apalagi ini termasuk pencarian rahasia karena Uchiha bersaudara itu tidak ingin ayah mereka, Fugaku mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke, lebih baik pencarian dilanjutkan besok saja." Itachi meninggalkan teleponnya yang tak kunjung berdering.

"Jangan! Naruto itu enggak bawa apa-apa! Kalau dia kelaparan, bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya pikirkan nasib orangtua Naruto yang sudah dua kali menelponmu." Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Pulanglah, kalau ada kabar pasti kuberi tahu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Setelah menghela nafas berat, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

Selama perjalanan menuju halaman rumahnya, pikiran Sasuke benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Naruto. Dia sangat menyesal telah bersikap egois di saat dia seharusnya bersikap baik untuk membuktikan ucapannya pada Naruto. Andai dirinya bisa bersabar sedikit, seperti apa yang Naruto katakan. Sekarang semua menjadi kacau seperti ini. Sungguh dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"_Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

Dan dengan cepat dia meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Melesat dengan kecepatan penuh melewati tiap mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Keselamatannya bukanlah hal yang utama sekarang ini. Di saat orang yang kau sayangi berada dalam bahaya, kau pasti ingin menemaninya, bukan?

**…**

Hari sudah berganti. Singgasana bulan kini digantikan oleh matahari. Sinar teriknya memberikan nutrisi bagi seluruh makhluk di bumi ini, tidak terkecuali Naruto yang sedang bersemangat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Tuan Sasuke tidak sekolah?" tanya Shizune dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat kerja.

"Tidak, aku ingin hilang selama beberapa hari," lanjut Naruto. "Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Shizune tersenyum mendengar jawaban tuannya itu. Jawaban yang tidak biasa, pikirnya. "Tuan Itachi pasti yang mengurus izin di sekolah, ya?"

Mendengar nama yang tak asing, Naruto langsung kembali ke dunianya. "Kak! Bibi Kurenai belum tahu 'kan kalau aku menginap?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Siang ini saya ingin menelpon ibu,"

"Jangan! Tolong jangan kasih tau bibi Kurenai! Kalau Itachi tau adiknya bekerja di supermarket, bisa-bisa dia mati malu!" Naruto memohon pada Shizune, membuat wanita itu grogi karena itu adalah tuannya.

"I- iya, tentu kalau tuan bilang begitu." Shizune menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi, tuan yakin mau bekerja di supermarket yang itu?"

"Yakin! Apa salah kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bekerja di supermarket?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Shizune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, kau tidak sekolah?" Minato menyapa anaknya yang sudah berpakaian rapih dengan jaket dan celana _jeans_ biru miliknya.

"Maaf, ayah, aku ada urusan penting yang lebih penting dari sekolah."

"Oh ya? Urusan apa itu, tuan sibuk?" Kushina menampakkan dirinya dari dapur dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Membuat Sasuke harus memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban. Andai ini adalah rumah dan keluarganya, dia pasti sudah mengeluarkan jurus dua hurufnya.

"Sasuke sedang dirawat, keluarganya gak ada yang bisa menjaga hari ini," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Kushina dan menenggaknya.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke yang kau ceritakan itu, Kushina?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Sakit apa dia? Nanti sore kalau sempat, ibu dan ayah mau menjenguk." lanjut wanita cantik itu.

"Err.. kolik. Ayah dan ibu gak usah jenguk, Sasuke itu gak suka dijenguk kalau sedang dirawat." Sasuke mengambil selembar roti dari atas meja. "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, ya!" Kushina melambaikan tangannya kemudian menatap suaminya. "Kolik itu penyakit apa?"

**.**

Sasuke memacu motornya meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Hari ini dia tidak akan pergi ke rumah Uchiha, dia memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto sendiri. Sangat ketahuan kalau dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena gelisah.

"_Aku harus menemukanmu, Naruto, bagaimanapun juga!"_

**...**

"Kak, kardus ini ditaruh di mana?"

"Itu- Ya ampun! Tuan muda, biar saya yang mengangkatnya! Kardus itu berat, nanti tuan muda sakit!" Shizune berlari menghampiri Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan malah bingung.

"Loh? Biarin, dong! Sudah, kak Shizu cukup kasih tau kardus ini harus kutaruh di mana!"

Melihat tuannya tidak keberatan, akhirnya Shizune mengalah. "Baiklah, silahkan taruh di samping lemari itu, tuan." jawabnya.

Sekarang pukul sebelas siang. Sudah cukup lama mereka berdua asik dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Shizune yang bertugas di kasir dan Naruto yang bertugas merapihkan barang-barang dan kadang melayani pelanggan. Pemuda itu sangat bersemangat dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Selain karena fisiknya yang sempurna, sifat Naruto yang ramah membuat supermarket itu berubah layaknya sebuah toko aksesoris wanita. Karena sejak toko buka pagi ini, frekuensi pengunjung wanita dan remaja wanita meningkat 80%.

"_Ya ampun, apa aku ini sudah menjual tuanku sendiri?"_ batin Shizune _sweatdrop _yang melihat tuannya saat ini sedang dikerumuni para pelanggan wanita. Sepertinya dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kak Shizu! Parfum untuk berkencan di pinggir pantai itu yang seperti apa?"

_Doeng!_

Pertanyaan Naruto yang terlalu polos itu membuat para pelanggan siswi SMA yang sedang mengerumuninya terkikik. Melihat tuannya seperti dilecehkan, kesabaran Shizune sudah meledak layaknya Gunung Vesuvius. Dengan segera dia menarik tuannya dan menangani pelanggan barbar itu.

"Maaf, tuan, bisa tolong rapihkan kardus yang ada di pojok sana? Terlihat berantakan." ujar Shizune berusaha sesopan mungkin pada tuannya. Yang disuruh hanya bisa menurut. Selanjutnya, Shizune masih harus bekerja keras mengusir para pelanggan iseng ini.

"_Hh.. tampaknya pekerjaanku akan sedikit bertambah berat."_ Ratap Shizune.

**…**

"Hari yang berat, ya.." Shizune menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Naruto hanya tertawa ringan melihat kakak barunya itu mengeluh.

"Kakak mau minum? Biar kuambilkan, ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto pun pergi. Shizune yang merasa tidak enak hanya bisa menangkap udara karena langkah Naruto yang begitu cepat meninggalkannya.

"Ya ampun.." Shizune memijat keningnya.

_Klang!_

"Selamat dat- KYAA! Tu- tu- tuan besar?" Shizune segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke supermarket itu.

"Kau? Kau anaknya Kurenai?" tanya pria besar itu yang dipanggil tuan besar.

"I- iya, saya Sarutobi Shizune." Ujar Shizune semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, tapi tuan besar datang ke sini untuk kunjungan kerja atau menjemput tuan muda?"

"… Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke." jawabnya.

"Kak Shizzzz- AYAH?" Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang karyawan, terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang sedang bersama dengan Shizune. Gelas yang ada di tangannya nyaris terlempar kalau saja dia spontan mengangkat tangannya.

"Err- maaf, saya mohon izin!" Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto memulai percakapan. "Bagaimana ayah tau aku ada di sini?"

Fugaku hanya menatap anak bungsunya itu sebelum menjawab. "Ayah kaget kau bertanya seperti itu. Supermarket ini salah satu bisnis kita, Sasuke, apa kau lupa?" jawabnya santai.

"_HAPAAAAA? KENAPA KAK SHIZUNE ENGGAK BILANG?"_ batin Naruto menjerit. "A- aku lupa! Supermarket ini sama sekali enggak mengingatkanku pada keluarga Uchiha."

Fugaku terdiam mendengar jawaban anaknya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulas bermandikan keringat karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada ayahnya selama ini. Ditambah tatapan Fugaku yang lebih tajam dari Sasuke. Rupanya tatapan menusuk Sasuke itu keturunan dari orang ini pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau bodoh? Nama supermarket ini adalah nama ibumu sendiri."

_Jgeer!_

Bagai tersambar petir musim panas, tubuh Naruto serasa hangus terbakar jadi abu kemudian hilang tertiup angin. Sungguh dia mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena berkata sebelum berpikir. Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau supermarket ini milik keluarga Sasuke. Mungkin diam lebih menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ini. Seperti kata pepatah, _diam itu emas_.

"Sebenarnya ayah belum pernah ke cabang supermarket di sini karena ini milik kakakmu. Tapi ketika ayah mendengar dari manajer toko ini bahwa bungsu Uchiha bekerja sebagai karyawan, ayah ingin melihatnya. Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Pertanyaan Fugaku membuat Naruto bingung. Harusnya Sasuke membantunya saat ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia harus berjuang sendiri. Mengambil nafas panjang, akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya. "Aku ingin lepas dari sosok Sasuke selama ini. Mungkin cuma beberapa hari, tidak lama."

Fugaku menatap anaknya itu sebentar. "Apa kakakmu tahu?"

"Aku tidak memberi tahu siapapun. Kak Shizune, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Aku yang menginginkan ini." jawab Naruto berusaha semirip mungkin dengan Sasuke.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau ingin lakukan," lanjut Fugaku. "Ayah harus segera pergi, semoga kau terkesan dengan pekerjaan sementaramu ini."

Fugaku mengelus sekilas kepala anaknya itu sebelum pergi. Membuat Naruto merasa tersipu karena orang setegas Fugaku bisa bersikap lembut. "Baik, terima kasih!"

_Klang!_

"Ya ampun, saya kaget sekali tiba-tiba tuan besar datang!" seru Shizune yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ke- kenapa kakak enggak bilang kalau supermarket ini.." Naruto nyaris menangis.

"Heh? Tapi ini 'kan supermarket keluarga tuan! Saya juga tadi pagi coba menanyakan lagi pada tuan dan tuan yakin sekali. Sampai sekarang saya masih heran kenapa tuan muda mau bekerja di sini meskipun ini milik tuan Itachi." Tanya Shizune dalam pose berpikir. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menggigiti kain bajunya sambil berlinang air mata.

**…**

Kembali pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk mencari Naruto. Motornya dipacu melewati setiap jalan dan tidak satupun yang dia lewatkan. Tapi kesibukannya itu terganggu oleh sesuatu. _Handphone_ milik Sasuke bergetar. Dengan terpaksa dia menepi dan mengangkat teleponnya itu. Dan ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan.

"Halo, Itachi? Bagaimana?"

"_Mengejutkan. Ayah yang memberitahuku bahwa adikku bekerja sebagai karyawan di supermarketku sendiri."_

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, spontan Sasuke bingung tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"_Naruto bekerja di salah satu cabang supermarket milik Uchiha. Tepatnya di dekat Stasiun Konoha. Baru pagi ini dia bekerja."_

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menyusul ke tempat yang mereka bicarakan. Semoga Naruto benar-benar ada di sana ketika dia sampai, itu yang terngiang di otaknya. Setelah menutup telepon, dia bergegas pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jarak daerah tempat tinggalnya dengan stasiun tidaklah dekat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal karena seberapa cepat pun dia mengendarai motornya, dia tetap harus bersabar untuk tiba di stasiun itu.

**.**

**.**

Shizune dan Naruto masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Masih dengan para pelanggan wanita yang merepotkan dan keuletan Shizune mengatasinya, berbeda dengan Naruto. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Fugaku ke sana. Dan atas kunjungan itu, mereka berdua semakin serius dalam bekerja sampai tidak menyadari bahwa anak buah keluarga Uchiha tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari sekeliling supermarket.

"Tuan Itachi, sepertinya tuan Sasuke sedang bekerja di supermarket itu."

"_Baik, pantau saja terus. Kalau datang seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan motor kuningnya, cukup perhatikan apa yang terjadi. Karena dia teman Sasuke."_

"Baik, tuan!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, lelaki yang disebutkan Itachi tiba di supermarket itu. Setelah memarkirkan motornya di sembarang tempat, dengan tergesa-gesa dia masuk ke tempat itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara lelah, kesal, dan bahagia.

_Klang!_

"Selamat datang!" sapa Shizune.

"Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sasuke langsung berhadapan dengan Shizune dan membuat wanita di depannya sedikit tertekan.

"A- ah, iya, tu- tuan Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di.." Shizune dibuat gugup. Dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia takut kalau orang di depannya ini adalah anak buah Fugaku. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin terlibat dan disalahkan atas kepergian sang tuan muda dari rumah.

"Di mana dia?"

Shizune semakin panik. Tangannya perlahan menunjuk ke arah gudang penyimpanan.

_Bruk!_

Spontan Sasuke dan Shizune menengok ke sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berlari begitu mata mereka bertemu.

"Naruto, tunggu!" spontan Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto yang kabur darinya.

Naruto berlari ke dalam gudang dan pergi keluar melalui pintu belakang. Tak dihiraukannya Sasuke yang terus menyebut namanya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah dia tidak mau bertemu Uchiha Sasuke sampai dia melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Meski Naruto semakin terkejar, dia berusaha terus berlari sampai sebuah tarikan menahan tubuhnya.

"Lepas! Sakit, teme!" Naruto berusaha meronta.

"Enggak, Naruto! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku enggak mau lagi percaya sama kata-katamu! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke darinya. Namun percuma, malah kini Sasuke berhasil mengunci kedua lengannya dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Dengar, Naruto." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Aku minta maaf, soal ucapanku kemarin."

Naruto yang notabene-nya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke karena itu tubuh Sasuke, hanya berusaha tidak menatap mata biru itu. Dia membuang wajahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena pelarian ini dan kekesalan pada Sasuke. Dia mendiamkan Sasuke karena tidak ingin membalas perkataannya. Tapi pasti akan semakin bertambah lama posisi seperti ini jika dia tidak berbicara.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau masih marah, dobe!" Sasuke semakin mengeraskan genggamannya.

"Aku kesal! Mudah sekali kau menganggap remeh perasaanku! Aku merasa bodoh udah percaya sama kata-katamu walaupun cuma beberapa jam!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku sangat ketakutan waktu kau menghilang, dobe. Aku khawatir.."

Naruto diam sejenak menelan ludahnya. "Bohong. Aku udah enggak mau percaya lagi! Kembalikan tubuhku!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Namun tidak berhasil juga.

"Aku serius, dobe! Aku.. aku minta maaf.." Sasuke memberanikan diri memeluk Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan terdiam akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Dia ingin mendorong lelaki sombong di depannya ini sekuat tenaga, tapi dia tidak bisa. Perasaannya sulit untuk memahami tubuhnya. Dia sendiri takut untuk memutuskan kembali atau tidak.

"… Kau, ini seperti kemarin pagi. Dan akhirnya kau melanggar ucapanmu sendiri."

"Tidak, aku janji, aku menyesal, Naruto." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan enggak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Hh.. Sasuke, aku sudah menolakmu," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong jangan paksa aku-"

"Apa bukti ini kurang, Naruto? Aku sudah mencarimu dan terus memikirkanmu! Kalau kau ingin aku bersabar, baik aku akan bersabar sampai kau mau menerimaku!" tegas Sasuke. Nafasnya terdengar memburu dan pasrah. "Tapi aku mohon, jangan jauhi aku.."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tersentuh melihat orang egois yang telah bertahun-tahun mengisi hidupnya memohon seperti ini. Belum pernah dirinya bahkan mungkin keluarganya melihatnya dalam kondisi menyedihkan begini. Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya, tetapi kehangatan itu menimbulkan kesedihan di hatinya. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak mau membalas perasaan Sasuke, dia hanya tidak mau dirinya dipermainkan oleh orang sombong ini.

"Tolong, Sasuke-"

"Naruto, dengar, aku 'gak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu lagi," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku butuh dirimu ada di sisiku."

Mengalirlah air mata di pipi pucat itu. Naruto sudah tidak kuasa menahan perasaannya yang dia tutupi selama ini. Hanya Sasuke yang sanggup memainkan perasaannya, karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya juga membutuhkan Sasuke. Perlahan dia membalas pelukan lelaki di depannya dan berbisik, "Dasar teme tukang gombal.."

Betapa leganya hati Sasuke mendengar bisikan Naruto. Dia bersyukur dalam hati dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada jiwa yang telah resmi menjadi ukenya itu. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat atas perasaan bahagia. Dan seperti biasa author memutar lagu untuk _ending_ yang membahagiakan ini, _I lay my love on you_.

_I lay my love on you, it's all I wanna do._

_Everytime I breath, I feel brand new._

_You open up my heart._

_Show me all your love and walk right through._

_As I lay my love on you._

"Tunggu! Sebelumnya, teme, aku punya tiga syarat. Pertama, kita harus bertukar badan dulu. Kedua, jangan libatkan bibi Kurenai dan keluarganya. Ketiga, aku ingin kita sampai menikah dan kau yang meminta restu pada kedua orangtuaku. Oh iya, aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat ayahmu juga! Habis dia ternyata baik, walaupun menyeramkan. Dan kalian berdua sangat mirip!" seru Naruto berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Syarat ketiga boleh kulakukan sekarang, dobe?" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya yang mengerikan meskipun itu wajah Naruto sendiri. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Ma- maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menciummu,"

"Ap- hmmp! … Mmm.. mm.. puah! Te- teme! Dicium tubuh sendiri itu menjijikaaan!"

"Kalau begitu kita bertukar badan di rumahku sekarang, aku udah enggak sabar, dobe.."

**…**

..

.

"Teme mesuuuuum!".

.

.

**End**

EPILOGUE

"Temeee! Aku lupa membawa topi hawaii punya ibuku!" Rengek Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ya sudah dobe, nanti kita beli yang baru."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat bibir Naruto maju tiga senti. Padahal sudah susah payah ibunya mengobrak-abrik gudang hanya demi menemukan topi itu dalam rangka bulan madu anaknya yang baru menikah. Mungkin ibunya akan menangis semalaman kalau tahu hal ini.

"Pasti ibu kecewa kalau tau hal ini!" Naruto bersimpuh memohon ampun pada ibunya melalui telepati. Membuat Sasuke kebingungan dengan tingkah si pirang.

"Ne, teme, apa yang ayahku berikan untukmu waktu di rumahku kemarin?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Eh! Eh! Pelan-pelan, dong minumnya!"

"Ya ampun, dobe, kau mau tau?" Sasuke tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang sedang merapihkan koper mereka.

"Iya! Aku malah masih belum percaya kalau ayah dan ibuku merestui pernikahan kita sampai membawakan barang-barang bekas bulan madu mereka dulu." jawab Naruto sambil asik merapihkan baju.

"Ne, dobe sayang, kau beneran mau tau, huh?" Sasuke menyergap pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. Membuat si pirang geli dan merasakan tanda bahaya.

"A- aku berubah pikiran! Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertanya lagi, hahaha!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapan Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah," Sasuke melepaskan Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Kau boleh tanyakan hal itu malam ini,_ honey_.."

"Glek!" Naruto benar-benar merasakan alarm siaga satu berbunyi di kepalanya.

**Selesai**

Chapter ini kagak ada yang lucu! Bhuu.. =3=

WAHAHAHAHA! Saya baru sadar, nih judul kagak ada nyambung2nya sama jalan cerita! =_=)a

Dan lagi apa banget ceritanya singkat dan kecepetan gini! Hohoho biarinlah! Yang penting kelar! Ya siapa tau ada yang berkenan baca walopun ceritanya gak bagus! XDD

Osh! Makasih yang udah baca! Dan makasih makasih buat yang udah repew! (^w^)/


End file.
